Hey cuzI'm back
by lar lindor
Summary: Danni is dying and runs to the Fentons for help. Meanwhile Sam and Danny have a horrible but comical misunderstanding. Danny and Danni become family.Will eventually be DXS.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey cuz, I'm back…"

Lar Lindor

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters. They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Also, thanks to Mr. H. and Nick for the five new episodes. Are there any more episodes coming?

BTW-For my story Amity Park is in Indiana- probably near infamous Eerie, Indiana (also a TV created town known for its weirdness). Let's put it three hours drive or so from Chicago/Gary.

_A/N: _Thoughts are in_ italic._

Conversation is in "quotations."

Shouting may be in **bold **print or in "CAPS."

Any notes in brackets [ are author notes.

Time frame: I'm taking up the story soon after Urban Jungle. I'm having trouble keeping this plot true with the fact that Vlad is now mayor of Amity Park. For this story, let's say _that never happened_. So, the fruit loop is still in Wisconsin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: "We'll Talk Later" (Danny's Perspective)

I (as Danny Phantom) had flown to a private place on the edge of town. School was over for the summer, and I had taken off flying without even looking for my best friends, Tucker and Sam. Except for the trouble with Freakshow and the one with the Plant Guy, things had been quiet ghost-wise.

It wasn't a ghost problem. It was a girl problem. Not just any girl, this one was my best friend.

The good news: My worst enemy, Vlad, hasn't been around Amity Park lately. Instead, he's in the national news. It's some kind of legal dealings with his company. The reporter claimed that Mr. Manson's company is involved, too. If Vlad is involved, it's probably more like "illegal" dealings. The news guy said something about an attempted "hostile takeover," whatever that means.

It sounds like my enemy is on the losing end this time. I still say Vlad should get a cat. A pet would settle him down (maybe).

[I just watched a new episode. Vlad got a cat.

Anyway, "my place" was quiet, great for watching and listening to the birds. I sighed, and then changed back to human form. I dared not stay in ghost form too long. My alter ego didn't want to end up in a fight with Valerie, or with my parents.

I had kept to myself all day, walking to the park that morning. I had too much on my mind to hang with my friends. Sam had called my cell just before noon.

"Hey, Danny. Umm. Did you forget me…and Tuck? Remember me, Sam? We're best friends, and we usually hang out together."

_Forget her? That's impossible. She's the reason I'm here. Tuck had gotten sick last Friday (this was Monday), and Sam and I ended up at the movies __**alone.**__ I was pushing the old "friendship limit" all evening long. I'd never been that bold with her before. I treated her like a date: holding hands, flirting, even putting my arm around her._

_It was like I couldn't help it. Screw it. I didn't want to stop. I wanted the night to end up with her as my girlfriend. I fight evil ghosts, but I'm a coward, too. I can save the entire Ghost Zone, but I cannot ask Sam for a date._

_Then, at the end of the night, I kissed her-kind of. It was going to be a real kiss, too. Man, it was a last second save. The kiss instead ended up on her cheek, but right beside her mouth. What was I thinking? It's getting hard to play the game-pretending I'm only her friend. _

_Dammit, I should have done it. What's the worst that could've happened? She could've slapped me, and broke off our friendship. Her parents could have put another restraining order against me…_

"Dan, are you still there?" she called impatiently.

My reply had been lame. "Sorry, Sam I have some stuff on my mindI'll call you tomorrow, or something."

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me about… stuff," she said shyly.

"Yeah,"I replied, "I know thanks."

_See, since the beauty contest,I had come to grips with my feelings for Sam. Even though the idea of her marrying the Prince was silly, it still made me think. It took a while, but I figured it out. It was unacceptable for Sam to be with someone else. I wanted her to be with me._

_Then my worst fears were realized when Gregor became her boyfriend. I'd been a jealous jerk, forced Tucker to play spy, and made Sam furious with me. When they broke up, I'd babbled like an idiot. I should've told her how I felt about her then. I screwed up another good opportunity._

_I had to tell her that I… well, I loved her, but this was easier thought than done. _

_Still… sometimes last Friday, I swore she was flirting back. I flirted, and I made the moves, but she never objected. Y'know, the look she gave me just before the "almost kiss" took my breath away. Her eyes said she wanted the kiss too. Can it be?_

_So why didn't I just go for it? _

"Earth to Danny, Space Cadet Fenton, please return to reality," she said sarcastically.

_Stupid, Fenton, get off the phone before you go off into La La Land._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Friday night at home: I typed the words "I love you" a dozen times on my keyboard, but never sent it. An IM was too impersonal. I picked up my cell phone to call her, but never dialed that last digit. I finally made my decision; I put my clothes back on, and walked to her house. It had to be done in person. I was just getting ready to climb to her window when "he" came._

[Yes, I know Danny is half-ghost. However, there is a reason he didn't go intangible and fly into Sam's window. See chapter 2.

_I was standing in front of her house when blue mist came out of my mouth. That stupid, cursed Box Ghost streaked by me. I couldn't ignore him, so I followed him on foot. When I got out of my neighborhood, I went ghost. I caught up with B.G. and beat the living crap out of him._

_I finally got back to Sam's mansion. The cops were sitting in front, just watching her house. I guess someone had seen me earlier, and called the police. I couldn't climb to her window now. When I finally got back to my room, I was exhausted._

_I fell asleep. I didn't follow up that night, and I got all scared. I convinced myself (stupidly) to think about it a few days. This is too important a decision to risk screwing it up. I never called, and I haven't seen her since. _

_No, let's be honest: I've avoided her. I was so desperate that I went to a ghost hunter conference with the parents for two days. Now it's been three days._

"I know," I replied. "We need to have a long talk about… things." I put my hand behind my head and scratched my neck. _Stupid nervous habit._

"Can you walk to the park with me after supper? I'll come by and pick you up," she invited. "You know we need to talk."

_Well, this is it. I'm going to have The Conversation with her. I can only hope she likes me, too. Otherwise, I'm going to look like the village idiot. Worse, it might put a strain on our friendship. _

"Yeah, I know," I whimpered.

"It's bothering me too, Dan," she said tentatively. "I think we need to talk about Friday. We need to do it in person, too."

_Okay, it's out in the open. _

"I agree. We'll talk later," I promised.

_This'll be some walk in the park!_

A/N: Beauty Marked

_**Apology from the author:**__** I started this story ages ago. Then I got super involved in my Science Fiction/Fantasy book. I hope that it'll get published this summer. Wish me luck! I've also been a faithful reviewer for many of you fine writers of Teen Titans, and Danny Phantom.. Unfortunately, I have been out of commission for a couple of months now. I had surgery in late April, and am just now getting back into my hobbies. **_

Top of Form

5


	2. Chapter 2

_This story will deal with Danny and Danni, and a good bit of DXS (just because I can't resist). Also, note that I've changed the time of the story until after the "Urban Jungle" episode. It was originally supposed to be earlier._

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Nick Network, or any of the characters._

Chapter Two: "A Familiar Stranger"

Sam and I didn't get together after supper that day. Ghost trouble spoiled my life yet again. My ghost sense went off on the way to meet Sam, and suddenly I was fighting for my life!

I only had time for a quick text message. "**Sam: Ghost /np/c u soon/DF" **

Then the new ghost hit me, hard. I hit him back, and the battle was on. This was a new enemy, but not original. At least he wasn't a talker, like Technus or Skulker. He didn't even tell me his name!

Anyway, this one looked human except for the spooky eyes and the chains. Oh yeah, his hair was wild, too. The chains were his gimmick, I guess. I finally got tired of slugging it out (the chains left some serious bruises), and used my ice powers. I put chain boy on ice, and the Fenton Thermos did the rest.

Immediately, I tried Sam's cell phone. However, my cell flashed the dreaded _"power low- shutting off"_ message. Of course, I don't have my charger. **This was not my day**. Now Sam will think I ditched her!

I have to find her. I'm telling her that I love her tonight.

It was well after supper time, so I sprinted to my house. I'd have flown, but I gotta avoid the newest Fenton anti-ghost technologies. Since I don't want combat, I'm sticking to my human form.

Sam wasn't there. I'd missed her. I tried the park, too, but no luck. I can't find her. How can this day go worse? Does she want to meet me to tell me she's dating someone else? It's probably Dash, with my luck.

Okay, that's panic talking. We're getting together to talk about "us." She said so.

The day continued to get worse. The rains started slow, but quickly built to a thunderstorm. I turned intangible, but then remembered a warning from Jazz. She'd called me earlier to warn me that Mom and Dad have a new invention (surprise!). This one not only prevents ghosts from entering Fenton Works, but has a satellite system to track Danny Phantom. If I came within a block (or two) of home, an alarm would go off.

The bottom line is this: I cannot go home (or too close) in ghost form. Between that, and fear of meeting Valerie, I was screwed. I'm staying human. Grudgingly, I turned back into Danny Fenton.

Anyway, Jazz said the alarm went off this afternoon while I was at school. My sister is home with um, girl problems. Anyway, it went off, and I was nowhere near the place. Either the machine is wacky, or there's a mystery. My guess is the first one. My dad's inventions tend to be lame. Mom is the one I worry about.

Soaked, and depressed, I stopped by Sam's house. The maid informed that Sam had gone out, and didn't say when she'd be back. Terrific, she's probably pissed off at me.

I have to go to the front door like a human now. A week ago, a neighbor had reported seeing Danny Phantom entering Sam's window late at night. I was just returning class notes she had loaned me!

The whole event ended up in the newspaper. Sam's quick wits kept it from getting out of control. She claimed to have dropped a textbook on her way home from school. The ghost boy had evidently found it, and was returning it. People have seen Sam and D.P. together before, so they bought the story. It was just a friendly act, the Goth girl insisted. She was in no danger.

People bought it anyway. Everyone forgot the incident, except Jack and Maddy Fenton.

Everything was fine, until my parents got involved. They visited the Mansons, and offered to "ghost-proof" Sam's windows. The good news is that our families are now friendly. They're even tolerant of me now. The bad news is obvious.

I can only enter Sam's house as Danny Fenton now. My human form doesn't set off the alarms for some reason. If I go in as a ghost the alarms go off, and the police are notified. My parents find out, too. So, I especially have to avoid Sam's window in ghost form.

I still have to find out what happens if I "go ghost" while I'm in their house. Jazz is researching that for me. She's mastered getting information from my dad by asking "innocent little questions." Dad is naïve that way, and he can't imagine his little girl being devious.

"Danny, help," I heard a female voice call. It was faint. _Could someone be hurt?_

I'd just been getting ready to leave when I'd heard the voice call my name. The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Sam's voice. Whoever it was, they were hiding in the bushes. That's weird. I was worried about an ambush, but no ghost sense going off.

"Who's there?" I asked tentatively, but got no response. Sam always reminds me that a hero has certain responsibilities to those in need. Sigh, I guess I'll check it out.

I finally went into the bushes, where I saw a girl, soaking wet, laying there. Her face was away from me, but she seemed…familiar. Tentatively, I knelt down and touched her shoulder. When she didn't respond, I turned her over.

Danielle. My "cousin" who was my clone lay there barely conscious. I shook her.

"Danielle," I called.

The girl was lying in a puddle of ectoplasm. That is definitely not good.

There was still no response. I needed to get out of here. How would I explain why I was lurking in the bushes by the Manson Mansion? Add a girl's unconscious body, and well, I shudder to think of the consequences.

I guess I don't have much of a choice. I picked Danni up bridal style and carried her. Now I really wished I could "go ghost." The girl was heavier than Sam, and I'm no Dash Baxter in the muscle department, even though I'm improving. My arms were soon screaming for mercy.

We were both drenched by the time I got home. Now what was I going to do with her? I could only hope Mom and Dad weren't home. Jazz was fine. I'd told her all about Danni, and of course, they'd met before. Besides, Jazz knows my "secret."

Mom and dad have met Danni too, but they have no idea she's a "Halfa." Even so, things could get awkward. The good news was that she was in human form.

This could get dangerous on so many levels.

I had to put her down to open our front door. Just as I picked her up again, I saw someone with an umbrella across the street. They seemed to be watching. I could only hope it was no one that knew me.

_When I looked again, the 'someone' was gone. That would be a great rumor: Danny Fenton carrying a girl bridal style into his house. Imagine what Dash or Paulina could do with that!_

_I thought for a second about the school's so called "beauty queen." Paulina: she's pretty, but the girl is a shallow jerk. I cannot believe that I used to like her. I find her annoying now, which pleases Sam all to heck. She's always hated Paulina._

_Of course, then I thought that I fell for Valerie. She wasn't so bad, but well, you can't date a girl who wants to kill you. Ghost boy dating ghost hunter is suicidal. Duh, why had it take me awhile to realize this?_

_I really do like Sam, but I wish I knew if she felt the same. I just couldn't stand the thought of being rejected by Sam, or worse, losing her friendship. I need her in my life if not as a girlfriend, then at least as a friend. That's why I'm so afraid._

_My actions Friday night forced the issue. We're going to have to talk about it now. The talk could shatter my heart in a million pieces. It could also be one of the best things that's every happened to me._

A groan from the girl in my arms brought me back to the present. I closed the front door and carried my "cousin" up the stairs. I couldn't think of a better plan, so I put her in my bed. She started coughing-almost like she was having trouble breathing.

I suddenly felt weird. You know that feeling like you're being watched. Feeling uncomfortable, I tried to close the drapes. I was so nervous; I couldn't get them to close all the way.

Oh man, Danni is turning blue. I put my face besides hers, and realized something.

My clone wasn't breathing. She was also leaking "ecto" stuff. Scratch these sheets.

Panic! No wait, Lancer taught us that course. I had to do mouth-to-mouth. She wouldn't be my first choice of who to do it with. You know my first choice. Still, I can't let the girl die.

So, I did what I had to do. I will never-ever-tell anyone this. Yuck, Danni should take the class Introduction to Mouthwash 101. Thank God, she was breathing again.

_Whoa, I thought I saw someone looking in the window for a second there. I guess I'm just a little paranoid. Someone flying (or climbing) to my window to spy on me? That's unlikely, I assured myself. _

_Danielle was breathing again, so I ran to the bathroom to gargle. Twice._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back to my "cousin/clone"-_

_ Danielle was soaked, and now my sheets would be wet. Oh well, they probably needed to be washed, anyway. I reached down and took her shoes off. I wished I could get her out of her wet clothes, but, hey, she's a girl. I need Jazz. I'm not that bad of a pervert!_

I was soaked, too. I grabbed some dry clothes for me, and ran into the bathroom to change. Then I sprinted to Jazz's door.

"Jazz, open the door," I said without much patience. "I need your help."

Seconds later, a very pale-looking Jazz opened the door. Her hair was all over the place, and she wasn't wearing makeup. Face it, I wish I had Tucker's PDA. I could do so much blackmail.

"This better be important, Danny," she threatened. "These cramps could stop a rhino in his tracks."

She was grumpy, but that didn't stop me. You haven't seen grumpy until you've witnessed Sam's "cranky with cramps day." I'd rather face Fright Knight anytime.

"It is," I insisted, pulling her along. "You need to come to my room."

Then I added, "Mom and dad are gone, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said miserably, "they shouldn't be back for a couple of hours."

I dragged her into my room. Danielle had fallen asleep. My sister's jaw dropped when she saw a girl in my bed. She raised her eyebrow as she looked at me accusingly.

"Danny Fenton, you have some explaining to do," she growled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jazz," I returned with my own growl. "Look who it is."

_ Please God, don't let her find out what I had to do: Jazz or Danni. I still feel like I'm going to puke._

She turned Danni over.

"Is this Danielle?" She said with astonishment. Wet and bedraggled, I guess she was hard to recognize.

"Duh," I snapped, "and I think she's sick or something. I found her outside."

"I'm getting her out of those wet clothes first, so get out," my sister ordered.

_I got out, having no desire to see Danielle naked. I'm a guy, so I quickly tried to change the subject going on in my head. My male hormones were reminding me who I'd rather see in that condition. If Sam knew I thought of her that way, she'd kill me. _

_However, since I'm already a "Halfa" she'd probably do worse. Let's change the subject, brain!_

Having dismissed my fantasy (for now), I popped down to the kitchen for a snack. Coming back, I heard Jazz going through my drawers. I guess Danni is closer to my size than Jazz's. After a few minutes, my sister called me back into my room.

Danni was now wearing one of my tee shirts, and a pair of my gym shorts. There was one other change. She was awake, and a little less bedraggled. Jazz must've cleaned her up some. My older, pesky sister had also brushed both of their hair- crazy vain girls.

Oh, and I did observe something else. Jazz must have dragged her to the bathroom to gargle. That's a relief.

My clone cleared her throat, and I looked into her hauntingly familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, cuz, I'm back," she whimpered. "So how've you been?"

"What the hell happened to you?" I answered crossly.

"It's good to see you again," she grinned, "and you, too Jazz."

"Sorry," I apologized, "I haven't had the best day."

"Me either," she snapped. "First, I looked everywhere for you, and finally thought you might be at Sam's. I got real sick, and hid in the bushes when I heard somebody coming. I thought it was you. Then, I guess I fainted. Last thing I remember is calling your name."

"I have vague memories of seeing you, Dan. You must've carried me here. Thanks."

I nodded, remembering my aching arms. I briefly considered suggesting she drop a few pounds. I didn't though, she just might beat the crap out of me.

"I tried to wait here earlier, but some stupid alarm went off," she concluded.

"That's a long story," Jazz responded. "How are you feeling now, Danni?"

I pulled up a chair and sat by her/my bed. My sister was sitting on the bed already. Danni looked worn out, and honestly, she looked half dead. Well, she is half dead, just like me, but you know what I mean.

She reached out her hand to me. I took it, as she began to cry.

"I'm dying, Danny," she sobbed.

8


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own DP, Nick, or its characters –if you want to buy them you'll have to talk to Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon.

Warning: Yes, I am aware that Sam's thoughts/words in this chapter are confused and inconsistent. Frankly, she's babbling at times. She is confused, and heartbroken.

Chapter Three: "Cruel Revelations" (From Sam's Point of View)

I hate Danny Fenton. To think I was ready to confess that I like him! At least I didn't listen to stupid advice from Tucker and Jazz.

"Oh sure, Sam, tell Danny how you feel. He's crazy about you, too," they'd both advised me.

I thought he liked me. I really, really did. He was so sweet after that stupid Beauty Contest. He made me feel…special, pretty, and wanted. Our dinner together afterwards was like a dream date. I really thought he was going to ask me out for a real date, but it didn't happen. Still, I was hopeful.

Then I screwed it all up. It was that whole mess with Gregor/Elliot. I don't care what he said- it was clear to me that Danny was jealous. He acted like an idiot, but I secretly liked the idea. Perhaps, I shouldn't have treated him so harshly. He meant well, I guess.

Gregor was a fake, but just not like Danny figured. Still, it hurt. The romantic "exchange student" was my first broken heart. Still, if the ghost boy was that jealous, he must've liked me.

I should've listened to my heart. Instead, I listened to Danny's words. I've figured it out since then. He liked me, but he was scared-just like I was scared. We didn't want to lose each other as friends, so neither of us would make that big move.

I've had doubts of course, but we've had more "blushy moments" since then. I kept catching him looking at me. I began to see through his denials. I'm not sure when it started for him, but maybe it was the Beauty Contest.

Then it came. All my doubts dissolved for at least one magical evening. Last Friday night was…just…wow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

I was "weirded out" when Tuck cancelled on us. When Dan and I are alone I'm always afraid of showing my feelings. Afraid I'll kiss him, or confess my feelings. If only I knew if he felt the same way…

In my dreams, I felt it would just be one magic night: a look between us, an agreement of two hearts. Then a kiss that started it all. Then we'd be together forever.

Back to Friday night:

It was so sweet; we ended up holding hands several times. I wasn't objecting, but he was treating me…well, like his date. I just let things happen. He kept apologizing for "forgetting to let go of my hand."

I didn't believe a word of it.

Feeling bold, I tried to get him to put his arm around me during the movie. I did every "girl trick" I knew. It worked too, but not for long. I knew what I was supposed to do, too. I cuddled back; showing him I liked it. It was like he'd realize and get all self conscious. Then he'd jerk his arm back.

We walked home real slow together. It was so romantic. He'd never been like this before. I was ready to confess my feelings first: after all, he was giving me every sign. He liked me-I was sure of it.

Then we got to my house. He looked into my eyes, and made his move. I sure wasn't going to stop him. My heart said "go for it, Sam."

At last, I saw my "dream kiss" coming. I'm not sure why he backed off. It's not like I wasn't ready and willing. Didn't he see all my signals? Was he that dumb? It's been bugging me since that night!

He kissed me all right, but not on the lips. I know it sounds weird, but it's like he was planning to kiss me on the lips. Then he backed off at the last possible second. The kiss on the cheek was sweet, but still I felt a little cheated. He just blushed and took off.

"I like you, too, Danny," I whispered.

Those words died in the night. He never heard me. [End Flashback.

I went to my room, certain we were together. He'd just gotten shy at the last moment-surely that was it. Now we just needed to say the words to each other. How could I be wrong? I waited, in vain, half the night for the window visit, the inevitable phone call, the text message, anything. It never came.

Why didn't he call me Friday night? I can't figure that out. Then he disappears Saturday and Sunday. Monday, he avoids me.

Had he already been seeing another girl? It's not like I know where's he's at every minute of every day.

Now I know why. It was all lies. Danny Fenton had a girlfriend. I caught him kissing her on his bed. That's why he hasn't been around lately.

He was seeing someone-and then got stuck with me Friday, when Tuck cancelled. But then his actions Friday make no sense. Was he just playing with my feelings? He's never done that before.

So why the almost- kiss with me? Why did he act all romantic with me? Oh, and I forgot to mention this: he even bought me a dozen black roses. Appropriate for a Goth girl, and very, very sweet.

Talk about mixed messages.

Does he like both of us, or was he just "in the moment" with me? It still doesn't make sense. Danny Fenton would never, ever, play with my feelings-would he?

Was he "dating" both of us? (Not that our evening was an official date). Did he do that stuff with me to test his feelings for me? It could be. Then he realized that he'd rather be with the other girl. She won and I lost.

I wish I'd have known I was in a contest. He'd have gotten a kiss from me that he wouldn't have forgotten. So I misunderstood about his intentions for our Monday night walk. I was going to confess that I liked him.

He, however, was going to tell them that Friday was a mistake, or something. Then he'd have confessed he liked some other girl.

Get a hold of yourself, Sam. You're starting to sound like a teen romance novel.

Now I feel like a little love-sick girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How I found out the truth (Monday night):

I was worried when Danny text-messaged me about the ghost fight. What if he needed help? Then I didn't hear from him again. I couldn't get through to his cell phone. So stupid, lovesick Sam grabbed her umbrella and went searching for him in the pouring rain.

I found him in front of his house. He was carrying a girl bridal style into his house. I was…stunned. I watched (hidden) as he took her into his room, and put her on his bed. I couldn't believe it when he turned out the light, and drew the curtains.

Yeah, I was spying. I hid in the bushes by his house so he wouldn't see me. Then I climbed up his trellis to get a better view. It was all I could do to not start blubbering when he put her on his bed.

Maybe he saw me when he put the girl down, but I'm not sure. I kept thinking there was some innocent explanation. I mean he's put me in bed before. I've fallen asleep after missions and found myself in my bed, all covered up. Those were innocent enough.

The next thing I saw burst my bubble, and broke my heart. He kissed the mystery girl-a long, passionate kiss too. The rain was pouring so it was hard to see, but I saw enough. I didn't stay to watch-I'm not a freaking voyeur!

Danny kissed the mystery girl while I watched in horror. It was a kiss like I dreamed I was going to get Friday night. **The kiss should have been mine.** Me: the girl that kept his secrets, the girl who's always loved him. Me: the girl that would give her life for him.

_Why did I think that no other girl could like him too? There was stupid Paulina, but then she only went out with Dan to piss me off. There was Val, too, even though that was doomed from the start. Ghost boy + Ghost hunter girl trouble._

_He got over both of them. Now Tucker likes Valerie, and it's been a while since Danny's mentioned liking any girl. _

_He's had other girls like him through the years. Honestly, most of them stayed away because of me. Some people have thought he was "taken" for years. They never believed the "we're not lovebirds" thing. _

_I had something to do with that misconception. I've liked him practically forever. My actions said "back off girls, he's mine." It was deliberate._

I've got to face facts. He has a girlfriend, and he kept it from me. That hurts, a lot. Crap, I'm babbling, and repeating myself. I don't even make sense to me.

My dream was over. There is no Danny and Sam. Now I was the one who was jealous. I guess that Friday night meant nothing to him.

Angrily, I started cleaning out my drawers of all the pictures of just Danny and me. I came across a picture I thought I'd thrown away. It was one of me and Gregor. I started to toss it away, but then I had a revelation.

Gregor's and my first kiss was right in front of Danny. That had to hurt my friend, but I was too "in love" to realize it. I know it now. Danny had liked me, but my first relationship was with another guy. He resented me-and hated my boyfriend.

Danny was hurt, even after Gregor and I broke up. Soon after, he comes on to me. He flirts, and gets me to think we're going to be an "us." He even does that almost kiss.

I broke his heart in pieces with Gregor. Now he breaks mine, with the mystery girl. So, he did know I was spying on him. Now I know why: revenge. It was the only thing that made sense.

I hurt him, so he hurt me back. I broke his heart, so he broke mine.

It worked 'cuz my heart is broken. I've been lying here on my bed, for the last two hours. Who'd have imagined: Sam Manson, crying her heart out over a boy. This Goth girl isn't as strong as she pretends to be.

How can I face Danny tomorrow?

[From Lar: Sam hasn't lost her mind. She's desperately trying to find an answer that fits with the clues. Her theories are off, but she doesn't know what you (the reader) and I know. So go easy on our favorite Goth girl.

6


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimer: I still don't own Nick Network, D.P., or its characters._

Chapter Four: "Wanna Get Away?" (Still from Sam's Point of View)

_Crying only does so much good, and then you have to do something. I walked down to my grandmother's house._

"Granny?" I asked as I knocked on my grandmother's door. She sometimes stays with us, but she has her own place down the block. It's a nice place, but hardly a mansion. I'm glad of that.

It is embarrassing sometimes to live in a mansion. It's such a tribute to self promotion, and a mocking of the plight of the poor.

_Granny Manson is hardly poor, however. She has her own money. Evidently, my late grandfather had left her pretty well off. She'd hate to live off my parent's money. _

_That's something else we have in common. I have no use for wealth either. I give most of my clothing allowance, and other expensive gifts away. My conservation societies and animal rights causes appreciate the help. _

_When I move out, I'll make it on my own merits. I will not be a stupid "deb" waiting for her inheritance. Sam Manson is, and always will be independent._

"Sam, sweetie, come in," my granny replied, interrupting my daydreaming. She drove her scooter over to me. I kissed her fondly. _She's more a mother to me than my mom._

I sat down. "Granny, do you remember what you and I talked about at the beginning of the summer?"

She smiled. "Do you mean about you and me going to Europe and spending money like a couple of schoolgirls?"

"Yeah," I confessed, "I want to go."

"That sounds fun, but when?" She asked. Granny looked at me appraisingly. She was smart. I knew I was going to have to tell her the whole story.

"Now would be great," I replied. I …couldn't look at her face. _This was so very embarrassing._

_She just stared at me for a few minutes. Soon, I could feel the tears welling up. Before I knew it, I was crying in her arms. I told her the whole story. _

"It's not fair, Granny," I complained. "Who could mean more to him than me?"

"I'm so sorry, Sam," she said sweetly. "I really thought you and that Fenton boy would end up together someday."

_I just nodded. I had thought so too. _

_She'd figured out that I was crazy about Danny a long time ago. It's not fair: I'm his best friend, and we tell each other everything. We've cried together, battled together; risked our lives for each other. _

"Do you think he's doing this to hurt you?" she asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of," I responded. "It fits the facts."

"I don't know Danny as well as you do, sweetie," she said. "But I can't imagine he'd hurt you intentionally."

_I suppose she could be right, but still one thing remains. Danny had a girlfriend-and it wasn't me. Worse, he never told me a thing. Even if it wasn't deliberate, I still need time to think. I need to get away from Danny._

Granny looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Then she grinned at me.

"Go pack your bags, child," she laughed. "The Manson girls are going to Europe."

_That's why I love her so much. She understands me, and accepts me for who I am. She's as independent as I am, or I'm an independent as she is._

The rest of the day was spent doing stuff, including packing. I turned my cell phone off, and put the regular phone to automatic voice message. I didn't want to talk to Tucker yet, and I certainly don't want to talk to Danny. I ignored my text messages, too.

Granny had called my parents already. They were in Seattle on business. They're always gone, of course. They were fine with us going, or at least that's what I was told.

I really don't care much for their opinion, and neither does Granny.

Mr. Farris was my grandmother's travel agent. He goes to our synagogue. He was arranging our little vacation. We would go to my Aunt Karen's house first. She lives in Chicago, and we'll fly out of O'Hare when we're ready to go. Mr. Farris thought he'd have our arrangements in place by the end of the week.

Granny has a friend named Mr. Arden, he's Jewish as well. He had been a friend of my Grandpa Manson. He and my grandmother do things together sometimes, just as friends. He has a van that can carry Granny's scooter, and offered to drive us to Chicago.

They do "friend dates," just like Danny and I used to do. _I need to forget him_.

'Mr. A's such a sweet man. If my grandmother ever started dating again, she couldn't do better than him, but she's still in love with my grandfather. I hope I find someone who loves me as much as Grandpa loved her.

_I always thought Danny would be that guy. Sigh, so much for forgetting._

I'll make a long story short. I read while Granny and Mr. Arden visited on the trip to the Windy City area. My aunt lived in one of the nicer suburbs, northwest of the city.

Our stay with Aunt Karen was fun. We shopped for clothes, and I didn't have to hear lectures about how I dress. My aunt is cool that way. We went to an Outlet Mall, even though money is hardly a problem for me, or for Granny.

I loaded up on black or purple shirts, shorts, and even a couple pairs of jeans. Hesitantly, I picked up a couple of dresses, too, just in case we went somewhere fancy. I even purchased some sandals, pretty undies, a pair of sneakers, and a nice pair of dressy (short) heels.

I was leaving my usual boots with my aunt. I just wanted to try some different things.

Shopping, I admit, made me feel better. I must really be depressed.

_Watch out, Sam. You're getting shallow. Next thing you know, I'll be doing shopping trips with Paulina. Just the thought leaves me nauseas. I'm so glad Danny has seen that little witch for what she is now._

_Now he's got some other little... Whoa, Sam, let's be fair. You don't know who it is, or what she's like. I'm jealous, and a little resentful._

Next, I needed to make a phone call.

"Hey, Tuck." I called, "what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Sam," he replied, "not much. Where are you, anyway? I stopped at your house yesterday."

"I'm in Chicago," I answered shortly, "with my grandmother." I told him briefly, what we had planned.

"It sounds great," he said, "but why'd you leave so suddenly?"

I wasn't ready to tell him that, or to tell him about Danny. Besides, I'm sure the ghost boy will tell Tuck all about his new love.

"I had a lot on my mind, Tuck," I finally returned, "and I needed to get away."

"Okay," my friend said, "but have you talked to Danny yet?"

"No," I said shortly, "and I don't want to talk to him, or about him. If he asks, just tell him… tell him I'll be in Europe awhile. I don't have my laptop, and I'll probably not answer my cell phone."

"Did he do something?" Tuck asked incredulously. "I thought… Does this have something to do with Friday night?"

"Please Tuck," I implored, "don't ask."

I could tell he wasn't satisfied, but I guess he decided to let it go. I felt bad for Tuck, but I am not going to tell him anything, at least not now.

_Besides, he'll understand soon enough. Eventually, he'll see Dan with his new girlfriend- Whoever she is. Will I be replaced (in the friendship thing) when I come back?_

_Sooner or later Tuck'll get a girl. Then I'll be out for sure. _

"I'll call you from Europe," I said to end an awkward pause.

[Just a clarification, Tucker doesn't know what happened Friday night or about Danielle. He wasn't sick He cancelled to try and get Sam and Danny together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danni's perspective: That Monday morning

I have to do something today. The doc told me that she gave up. She can't fix me, and doesn't know anyone who can.

Vlad already rejected me. He doesn't care whether I live or die.

There's only one other person to try. I'm the clone of Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. I'm not sure if he can do anything, but I don't think his family would turn me away. They're probably my last chance.

I probably could've stayed with the Fentons before. They'd have let me stay, I think. There was a problem, though. I had such a crush on Danny, but even I could tell him and that Sam girl were sweet on each other. I'm not sure why they both deny it. Besides, I'm his clone, liking him is just plain weird. Anyway, I'm over him now.

The doc had offered to drive me to Amity Park, but I insisted on flying. Now I know that was a mistake. I was sick, and starting to "leak" again. I just hope to find Danny before it is too late.

5


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own Nick Network, Danny Phantom or its characters. I also don't own DC comics, or the Teen Titans, Star Labs, or other copy written characters. _

Chapter Five: "Guess what? I'm a Ghost (too)!" (Danni's perspective)

**"Dying?"** Danny yelled. "**What do you mean?**"

I glared at the moron. "Sorry, standard question," he apologized.

"I had some things to sort out after our last meeting," I said blushing

They looked curiously at me, but didn't interrupt.

"I found a doctor that would care for me without revealing my secret," I added. "That's a long story, and I won't tell it now. At first, I only "leaked" when I used my ghost powers."

"Yeah, I remember…" Dan started.

"Let her finish, Danny," Jazz ordered, still grumpy as ever. Her brother stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't watching.

"About six weeks ago, I started falling apart even in human form. Doc Wilhelm says I'll soon completely leak my substance like the other clones. She can't fix me."

"You need to slow down, Danielle. Who is Doc Wilhelm, and where have you been staying?" Jazz asked.

"Doc is a lady that just finished med school," I explained. "She lives with her sister who's a teacher. They both live in River Valley. [author's note: for this story, it's about two towns over from Amity Park. I made it up.

I paused, and began coughing uncontrollably. My whole body faded for a minute, before pulling itself together. There was a little ectoplasm spot on the bed, too. This was serious.

Danny ran to the kitchen, and got me a cup of cold water. I drank it, and allowed myself a moment to recover. I used to just leak ectoplasm. Now, it looks like I'm completely falling apart.

"I got sick after leaving that time, passed out, and ended up in a free medical clinic where Jenny (that's the doctor's name) works part-time. I guess I told her everything. She thought it was weird, but she was willing to help me."

"So, what happened?" he asked when I paused.

"I've been crashing on their couch every since," I finished. "Jenny has been researching, and trying to figure out how to fix me. Her sister, Janie, has been teaching me. I'm ready to take a placement test so I can go to school."

"Trust me, going to school is overrated," Dan said under his breath.

Jazz heard, and glared at him.

I took a deep breath and continued. "Things have been getting worse the last two weeks. Jenny's ready to give up. I didn't know what else to do, so I called Vlad."

"Vlad can't or won't fix me," I said bitterly. "He told me he wants nothing to do with me. After all, I 'betrayed' him. What a jerk."

"We'll figure something out, Danielle," the red haired girl replied soothingly. "You're family, and the Fentons take care of their own."

"Thanks, Jazz," I whispered. "I didn't know where else to turn."

"We'll need mom and dad's help, I think," Jazz mused, "but that means…"

"…Giving up my/our secret," Danny finished. "I agree, though. I'll do it to save Danielle."

"Relax, Danny, it wasn't so bad the last time they found out," Jazz reassured.

I looked curiously at them.

"Long story, I'll explain another time," Jazz explained.

I reached up gingerly and hugged the siblings. "Thanks, guys, I wish you were really my family. I'd do anything to be your sister or something. That is, if I live."

"Danny, Jazz," Jack Fenton's voice boomed, "we're home."

Jazz and Danny looked at each other. "Showtime," he said, gulping.

"I'll talk to them first," Jazz volunteered. "After I make sure they have no ghost weapons, I'll bring them up here, but first I'll make sure they shut down all the ghost alarms."

"I'm ready," my boy 'pretend' cousin volunteered nervously. "That's a lie, but I have little choice. Danielle cannot die just because I'm scared."

_I wanted to say something, I ready did. What do you say when someone who's met you once offers to give up his secret for you? 'Thanks' seems far too little._

Minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Fenton walked in to the room carrying two chairs. They both looked curiously at me, but offered no comments. I hope that Jazz had already frisked them for weapons, as promised.

Jazz also brought a sandwich and soda for me. Lord knows how long it's been since I'd had a meal. Since Danny and I share DNA, it makes sense we like the same sandwiches.

"Mom, dad, I think you met Danielle once before," Jazz started.

"Sure!" Mr. F. bellowed, "Um, which side of the family are you from, again?"

"That's kind of hard to answer," I said.

"It's good to see you again, dear," Mrs. F. added, looking oddly at me.

"Likewise, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," I said politely, remembering my manners. I'd learned social skills staying with the two sisters. I was a show-off and a twit the first time I'd been here.

"This is going to be a long story," Jazz warned. "So let's sit down. We need to start with Danny. Show them, little brother."

"Going ghost," he said, standing. Before the amazed eyes of his parents, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.

His dad leaped to his feet. "It's the Ghost Kid! Look out, Jazz, I'll get him!" he shouted. Jazz rolled her eyes and hurried to stand between her brother and father.

"Sit down, Jack," the mom said, "and let the kids explain all this." She looked shocked, but at least she was listening.

Well, Danny told them the whole story, starting with the lab accident. It also included how Sam, and Tucker, and I have been fighting ghosts all along.

"Jazz figured it out for herself," he concluded. "I wanted to tell you guys…"

"But you were afraid," his mom finished, "because of all the stupid things we said about taking the ghost kid apart molecule by molecule. I'm so sorry, Danny."

I cleared my throat. "There's more."

"Whoa, what else could there be?" Mr. F. asked, mopping his brow with a huge handkerchief. "I could sure use some fudge right now."

No one paid attention to his pleas, or to his growling stomach.

"Danielle isn't a distant cousin, she's my clone," Dan explained. "My worst enemy cloned her as part of a plan to destroy me."

"Who's your worst enemy?" their mother asked severely. "I should say 'ours', because if you start a fight with one Fenton…"

"You'll end up fighting the whole clan," the big man finished.

Danny hesitated, but Jazz didn't. "Vlad," she offered, "he's the Wisconsin Ghost. He had a similar accident to Danny's when he was in college. He became half ghost, and has been trying to steal Mom back from Dad, and force Danny to be his apprentice."

"Steal Maddy…" Mr. F. began, clenching his fists in fury.

"We'll discuss that later, Jack," his wife said patiently.

"He's an evil jerk," I explained. I briefly told them my story, and of Vlad's plans to use me to get to their son. Finally, I told the story of our teaming up to defeat the billionaire ghost.

"Then I left for awhile," I said looking embarrassed.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Jazz asked.

I blushed. "I was… afraid that I…had a crush on Danny," my voice stammered. "It was just weird, with me being his clone, and all. I didn't know what to do."

"I wish you'd have stayed, Danielle," Jazz counseled. "I'd have talked you through things." _I think I remember Danny telling me his sister wanted to be a psychologist._

I retold the story about the two sisters who'd take me in for the two adults.

"They had to buy me everything, of course," I added. "I'll pay them some day."

"Are you a ghost too?" Mr. F. asked, finally catching up.

"She is," Dan offered, "but all Vlad's clones are unstable, um, what's the word?"

"They're unstable on a molecular level," Jazz finished. "You'd know if you stayed awake in science class. You need to pay attention, instead of staring at your pretty little Sam."

"_Thanks, Jazz," _I thought_, "why not announce to the world that he likes Sam?_

"Shut it, Goody Two Shoes," he snapped in response. "Go take your Midol."

"I already took some," she smirked, "as if it's your business."

Embarrassed, I cleared my throat. "I think I've sorted my feelings out now," I said with a sigh, "but now I'm dying. I used to just have problems when I used my ghost powers, but now I have them all the time."

I looked hopefully at all of them. "I need help," then began to sob again and my mom and sister held me gently. _They must think I'm a cry baby, but I'm so, so scared._

The symptoms started again. I suffered through a long coughing spell. Yeah, poor Dan will need new sheets, with this "bleeding" ectoplasm all the time. Exhausted, I must have fallen asleep for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Danny's perspective)

_Man, the poor kid is a mess. Now she's asleep._

I had been thinking while the rest of them were talking. Taking Danni to a hospital would be useless. Her doctor friend had likely done everything she knew how to do. We needed a…geneticist, yes, that was the word, and I suddenly knew who to call for advice.

"Can you tell us about your powers?" My dad asked with enthusiasm. "How about other enemies, and how about…"

"Later, Jack" mom cooed, putting her hand on her husband's arm, "we're all curious, but first, we need to save Danielle's life."

Suddenly, the sleeping ghost girl faded out of sight completely. Naturally, she also leaked ectoplasm. It was at least five minutes before she reappeared. She's getting worse.

_Heck, I may get a new bed. That might not be so bad._

"Even if we could find the right kind of doctor, they'd never operate on her," Jazz said with a frown.

"Why wouldn't they operate on her, Jazzy-pants?" Jack questioned. Jazz rolled her eyes at the nickname, while Danielle giggled.

"They would need parental permission to operate," Jazz explained patiently.

"Oh," mom sighed, "and since she's a clone, she doesn't really have parents. She was created in a lab, with Danny's DNA."

"Hey, I'm not her parent!" I objected.

"I have an idea!" Jazz exclaimed. "Maybe Aunt Liz can help."

Elizabeth (Liz) Fenton was Dad's sister. She was an attorney specializing in family law, and specifically in adoption. She only lived about two hours away. If anyone could help, it would be her.

"Jack, get Liz's cell phone number," our mom ordered. "We'll do a conference call and explain the situation to her. Danny, where are you going?"

I was now back in human form, and had been about to leave the room. "I'm going to call some friends about finding a geneticist," I explained.

My mom looked at me strangely. It was weird to them that I even knew the word-much less knowing where to find one. I'm almost never the smart one.

"Oh, okay. Where are you going, Jazz?" mom asked, as her other child went to leave the room.

"Um, personal business now," Jazz explained, "and conference calls later."

_I began searching through my closet. I kept something in here that even Sam and Tucker didn't know about. It was a Teen Titans communicator. _

_I knew the Titans had lots of important contacts. Maybe they would know someone who could help Danielle._

_It was probably her best hope to survive._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Danny's Flashback:**

A few weeks ago, both Sam and Tucker had been on (separate) vacations. Danny Phantom was flying around Amity Park when he'd seen strangers dressed in costumes. They looked like Beast Boy (the green skin was a giveaway), and Raven from the Teen Titans. He had seen them on TV plenty of times.

It was them, of course. It turned out that they had heard of Danny Phantom, and were, in fact, looking for him. The ghost boy had greeted them cautiously, half expecting an attack.

Raven explained that she had been attacked by a weird ghost/robot of some sort three days earlier. She and B.B. had fought him off, but her assailant had taken some of her more valuable books.

"I was foolish for taking such things outside to read," Raven explained to Danny. "I was alone, and meditating in a park I like to visit."

"This weird guy appeared, and asked me if I was Raven the half-demon girl," the dark sorceress continued. "I didn't know what to say, so I told him the truth."

"He claimed he was there to 'collect' me," she explained. "The next thing I knew, he was trying to capture me in some sort of cube."

"Raven pressed the 'help' button on her communicator," Beast Boy interrupted. "Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were on a mission, but Rae and I had been left to guard the tower."

"It's Raven, not Rae, Garfield," the dark girl corrected.

"Right, uh, anyway, I turned into a peregrine falcon, and came to the rescue,"  
the green kid explained, grinning.

"Gar, I mean, Beast Boy, engaged my attacker long enough for me to free myself," Raven continued. She smiled fondly at her teammate, and gently touched his hand. He grinned widely, and entwined their fingers. This was news!

"He ran from the two of us," Beast Boy took up the narrative, "but he grabbed Raven's books before he escaped. That was my fault; I was so worried about Raven…"

"You shouldn't worry about it, we all make mistakes," comforted the magical girl. "Besides, it was sweet that you were worried about me."

Raven showed Danny a picture of her attacker. It was just a sketch, but it was obvious who it was: Skulker.

"Oh yeah," Danny explained, "I know this creep. His name's Skulker, and he's obsessed with this collecting thing."

She had sketched him, and ran it through the Titan's computer. The search didn't give a name, but it did give them something to go on. This character was known to be associated with Amity Park, and was possibly an enemy of the city's Ghost Kid.

Raven told how she had run a check on the Ghost Kid, and found two names. The first was _Inviso-Bill,_ and the second was _Danny Phantom_.

"Accounts were contradictory, but most people seemed to think that this Danny Phantom was a hero, more or less," the green shape shifter explained. "We decided to give you the benefit of the doubt, and we came to ask you about the guy you just called Skulker."

"Thanks for that," I explained, "I was afraid of having a mindless fight with the two of you."

"By the way," the green kid continued, nodding his head in agreement, "you have a huge fan site. There are pictures of you, and stories about you. The website is owned by somebody named "Techno-kid14."

"_That was Tucker, of course_," Danny said to himself. "_I'll thank him later_."

"Skulker's a tiny ghost with advanced armor, and lots of weapons," Danny explained. "He collects the unusual, and that seems to include me…and now you. He's a huge pain in the butt, and I'll be glad to help you find him, and kick him all over The Ghost Zone."

"Good," Raven said in her usual monotone, "because I want a piece of this jerk."

"Cool," remarked the green changeling, "so how do we get to this Ghost Zone?"

Danny Phantom took B.B. and Raven to the Ghost Zone in the Fenton Speeder.

On the long ride the Titans started talking to Danny. It seems the night after the attack by Skulker, the two Titans had gone to Raven's favorite Coffee shop to figure out how to get the books back. The other three were back, and had given Beast Boy and Raven a day off.

They had to get out of the tower. Horror of horrors, Starfire was cooking again. Let Robin clean up after his girlfriend.

For the first time, the two actually found themselves having a nice time together. They had more in common than they thought possible. Raven was astonished that her green teammate was willing to go to a poetry reading afterward.

Cyborg had invented illusion rings for all the Titans. That way they could go out in public without being recognized. B.B. appeared blonde haired and blue eyes, with white (not green) skin. His female teammate also looked like an average teen, with black hair and green eyes. Their Titan uniforms (and Raven's normal outfit) appeared to be shorts and tee shirts.

They always went under civilian names when they were out. He was Garfield (Gar) Logan, which was his birth name. Raven's real name was Raven. In public, she was Rachel Roth. She wasn't crazy about the name, but she didn't want everyone to recognize the super-heroine Raven.

A shady contact of Robin obtained her the ID. He'd also gotten her a birth certificate, and a Social Security card. The guy had owed Robin quite a few favors.

In exchange for the poetry reading, she promised to go to an upcoming concert with him. He always had trouble getting people to like _his _kind of music. The two tickets had been gifts from a local business. He had done work for the owner's favorite charity.

Since when does Beast Boy do charities work voluntarily?

Raven found out that her teammate did a lot of charity work, mostly involving animal rights. He never told any of the other Titans. She found out there was lots she didn't know about the jokester. He was a deeper person then she'd ever dreamed.

The next free night they found themselves at B.B.'s favorite (veggie) pizza place. Soon they realized something had changed about their shared events. Those events had become "dates" by the time of the concert. The teammates were amazed to discover that they'd become a couple. Their first kiss was after the concert, in fact.

[That, however, is a Teen Titan tale. This tale is a Danny Phantom fanfiction.

Everyone, of course, knew about Robin and Starfire's romance. There were whole fan sites on the internet about that couple. Danny had even read one of them.

Anyway, the Titan couple wormed out the Ghost Kid's two biggest secrets. He confessed to being in love with his best friend. In addition, he admitted to being half-human, and showed them a picture of himself (as Danny Fenton) and Sam together.

B.B. remarked Sam and Danny would make a cute couple. Danny, however, wasn't sure about the cute part. Can a Halfa (even in human form) and a Goth girl be "cute" together?

Raven confessed how for most of her life she couldn't express her emotions. She had to meditate to stay calm, or risk losing control of her powers. Danny already knew some of this from an internet site.

"_Hey_," he admitted to himself, "_I'm a fan of the Titans_!"

"I'm learning now," Raven said with a rare smile, "and Gar gets a lot of the credit."

Since her father's fall, she had been able to express herself more. She'd always had her emotions of course. They were inside her, and she could contact them through a magic mirror. The young Halfa didn't understand that part of the story too well.

Things were awkward initially, but they'd worked through most of their problems. Their very different personalities still clashed from time to time. That just made "making up" all the more fun.

Anyway, they advised Danny to confess his feelings to Sam, and see what happened. If she was that great of a friend, they rationalized; she wouldn't let his confession ruin their friendship. Best case scenario was they could wind up as sweethearts.

"Besides, Raven had advised, "if the way you describe your friendship is true, you have nothing to worry about. The girl's nuts about you." Her boyfriend agreed.

Neither Titan professed to be, of course, a relationship expert. The shape shifter had dated super heroine-turned- villain Terra for a very short time. She ended up betraying the team, and broke B.B's heart. Raven's only experience was with a dragon in a book-don't ask. She's still bitter about it.

The battle itself was short. Tuck had invented a sort of sensor that helped Dan track Skulker a couple of months ago. This was its first trial. Anyway, the three young heroes kicked some butt, and Raven got her books back. The villain had planned to use the books to lure Raven into a trap, but they struck first.

The two of them had made Danny Phantom an honorary Titan, and presented him with his own Titan's communicator. The Ghost Boy was thrilled. He had promised his two new friends that he'd confess to Sam. Even though he hadn't done it yet, he planned to do it.

**End flashback.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Danny's perspective again)

I found the communicator, and now I was in Jazz's room. She was with mom and dad, and Danni was still resting in my bed. Mom had changed the sheets, and put down plastic for the ectoplasm. Since I didn't want to wake her, I went down to the lab for privacy.

"Um, Danny Phantom to Teen Titans," I said when I figured out the buttons. "I need to talk to Beast Boy or Raven."

"This is Starfire, friend Danny Phantom," responded a female voice. "My teammates have spoken of meeting you."

I could see her face on the monitor. I'd seen pictures of her on the Internet before. She's pretty in an alien sort of way.

_Sam's far prettier to me, though. Man, I've got it bad._

"I shall find our friends for you," the alien girl promised.

Minutes later, I heard Beast Boy's excited voice. "Hey, Phantom Dude, what's shaking?"

"I need help, B.B.," I explained. I hated being short, but Danni's life is on the line.

"We'll be glad to help," a voice I recognized as Raven's responded. "Tell us what you need. After all, we owe you a favor."

"Do you guys know anyone who specializes in genetics?" I asked. I then told them about Danielle and her predicament.

"I'll talk to Cyborg, D.P." the shape changer offered. "He'll be the best person to ask. I'll call you back when I know more."

"By the way," he asked with a grin, "what about you, and Sam?"

Blushing, I ignored the question and signed off. That was a good question: what about he and Sam? He'd put this off way too long already.

It was an hour before the Titans called me back. I had checked on Danni in the meantime. She was still sound asleep. Mom said that Aunt Liz agreed to take a couple of days off to help us. She'd be here by late tomorrow morning.

I also tried calling Sam in the meantime. Strangely, her cell phone was off, and no one was answering her home line. She wasn't online so I could only leave an E-mail.

_Sam: We still need to talk. Sorry I missed you. Will explain in person. Danny._

_[It never reaches her. See chapter six, page 33._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was the one who called. "Yo, this is Cyborg calling Phantom."

"Oh, hey," I replied, "this is Danny Phantom."

"Right," the silver clad Titan said, "and I think I have a lead for you. I called Superboy, who is Superman's clone, more or less. That's a long story. We've met him a couple of times, and he's cool."

"Anyway," Cyborg continued, "he put me in touch with the people that cloned him. He used to be pissed at them (another long story), but they're tight now. I'll call them if you want."

"That'd be great," I stammered. I was kind of intimidated talking about people like Superman. The Titans are my age, but Superman, he's totally cool.

I've dreamed of being a Teen Titan, but then who would stop the ghosts? Wait, Amity Park now has Danni, mom, and dad. Valerie, too, I suppose.

_I'll have to think about that another time. Besides, I'm just fourteen. I'll be fifteen soon, but I can't really imagine leaving the family. Then there's Tucker, and especially Sam._

"Cool," the big Titan said, "S.B. has already told them about you and your clone. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine," I reassured him. "Thanks for all the help."

I gave him my cell phone since the Communicator was only for emergencies.

"Robin says to stay in touch, Danny," Cyborg interjected. "We might need your help sometime, or you might need us to kick some ghost butt with you."

"We have a dance and stuff for Titans and our friends every year," Robin said. "You should come, and B.B. says to bring your girlfriend, too."

This was embarrassing. "Sure," I said, "tell Gar I'll e-mail him later."

B.B. had given me his e-mail address when we'd met. Maybe I better confess to Sam before I contact them again.

I didn't have to wait long for a response. My cell phone rang minutes later.

"Danny Phantom? This is Doctor Sanchez from Star Labs. I was one of the consulting doctors in the cloning of Superboy. I have advanced degrees in medicine, and in genetics. I think I can help the girl."

I gave the Doc a brief version of mine and Danni's story. He was fascinated that "Halfas" could exist. I promised him more details after my clone was safe.

"I'm impressed with your story, Dan," the doctor gushed. "Don't worry about anything, Star Labs will pay for everything."

"I'd be grateful," I said humbly, "where do we go from here?"

"I just need your address, Danny. I'll send a limo for you and your family. They'll take you to the local airport, and a private plane will fly you all of you to Star Labs. You must understand that this facility is secret. You cannot know the destination, so you'll have to trust us." Dr. Sanchez paused.

"Doctor, you'll be picking up six Fenton's. That's my family."

He acknowledged before continuing. "Understood, Danny. We'll want to examine you, and study you some. I promise we won't harm or manipulate you in any way. However, we may wish to employ you as an agent sometime in the future. You never know when a Ghost Boy would be helpful to us."

I didn't like that too much. However, I was willing to do about anything to save Danielle. Danny Phantom: ghost superhero and guinea pig. Whatever.

"I agree, Dr. Sanchez," I sighed. I then told him about my aunt and about our legal concerns.

"The Lab has some excellent legal people. They'll help your aunt. A judge I know should be able to give your parents temporary custody. That's all they'll need for now," the doctor explained.

It was agreed that the limo would pick us all up, including my aunt, tomorrow at two in the afternoon. I just hope Danni can hold out until then.

I tried to call Sam again. Her cell was still off, so I called her home again.

"Hello, this is Danny Fenton, is Sam, I mean Miss Samantha, there?" I asked the person who answered.

"Hello, Master Daniel, this is Priscilla," a voice said. She was a maid in the house, but she was only nineteen. She was currently Sam's favorite among the staff.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Manson is in Europe. She's on vacation with her grandmother. I'm afraid that I don't know when she shall return," the maid said formally.

She continued in a lower voice. "I'm sorry, but she didn't leave any messages for you. I understand that this thing came up rather quickly."

I hung up, devastated. Why would Sam leave without a word? I had a strange feeling that it was something I'd done-or hadn't done.

16


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard Disclaimer: Don't own D.P. or the characters. Don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, and Nick Network. Someone else owns Star Labs, Metropolis, and even Kellogg's Fruit Loops,. Doctor Sanchez and Aunt Liz are my creations, however._

_Yes, I know that adoption is more complicated than I've portrayed it here. I'm also not a geneticist, or a physician. I tried to be somewhat realistic, though. Take it as Author's License, and try to enjoy it anyway._

**[This is a serious note from Lar:**

**A note on the behavior of Danny, Sam, and Danni: their actions may seem out of character. Danni is freaked out because of her health. Danny and Sam are both depressed due to losing each other's friendship-and their possible romance.**

Chapter Six: "Congratulations, it's a girl." (Danny's Perspective again)

In Metropolis- on the Limo ride to Star Labs:

_Wow, Sam is on vacation, and she didn't even say goodbye. Have I upset her that badly? I guess I owe her the biggest apology yet. Is she mad because I kissed her, or because I didn't? Is it all because I didn't get back in touch with her? I'm so clueless when it comes to girls. I wish I had time to pursue this, but for now, I have to concentrate on Danielle. _

_I've tried everyway I know to contact Sam, with no luck. Her e-mail is doing strange things. I'm not sure my messages are getting through.. That bites. _

_[They're not-she's blocked his e-mail address. His messages are going to Limbo-which, I believe is in Iowa-just kidding._

_I tried to reach Tuck too. He was in the shower, so I'll try and call him later. Maybe he knows what's going on. I did leave an e-mail for him. I simply explained both that Danni was undergoing surgery, and that we were adopting her. I added to the note: "don't ask questions, and don't tell anyone for now."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

An hour later-at Star Labs: Danni's perspective

Danny's Aunt Liz just finished meeting with the judge and it's arranged. The Fentons have temporary custody over me. She and I talked about what it would take for Mr. and Mr. F. to adopt me. I'd really, really like that.

Meanwhile, all of us have been getting a tour of the facility. Needless to say, there are a number of areas that are off limits to us. We're also forbidden to ask questions regarding exactly where we are. We just know we're near Metropolis.

_How should I refer to the Fentons now? Are they mom, dad, and my brother and sister? I'm not sure, but I don't think they'd mind. I think they're the coolest family in the world, but I'm no expert. I've only lived with Vlad, and with the two sisters. After all, I was "born" at about age twelve._

I sat and listened as "my siblings" were called in to a meeting with their aunt and the judge. They spent well over two hours recalling each of their encounters with Vlad Masters/Plasmius.

Then, one by one, "my" parents were interviewed. They, of course, could provide background/history information on Vlad since they'd known him since college. Mom also told them about the time she and I Danny to escape Vlad. "Dad" doesn't know that story yet, I'm guessing. I hadn't heard it either.

[I'm going to stop using the quotation marks, such as Danni calling Jazz her "sister." Just understand that Danni now considers them her family.

Danny whispered something to me. He says we're sure to hear the bellowing when dad finds out the truth about my creator. He thinks Vlad is still his "buddy."

Miss Liz next called a family meeting. This Dr. Sanchez has arranged a private room for us to talk. Judge Walters was there too. He's young for a judge, and he's real cool.

"Danielle?" Aunt Liz called. I'd been napping.

"Yes, Miss Fenton?" I responded, feeling tired and uncomfortable.

The lawyer grinned. "Call me Aunt Liz, as you'll be my niece. I have an important question for you."

_I guess being a lawyer makes you talk funny. Aunt Liz is kind of formal, but she's still cool. She, at least, isn't obsessed with ghosts._

"Okay, Aunt Liz," I replied, "ask away."

"I know you and I breeched this subject earlier, Danielle. For the legal record would you like to be legally adopted by Jack and Maddy?" My aunt asked. "I've already talked to all four Fentons, and they'd love to have you."

I looked back and forth between all of us and grinned. My answer was only a whisper, "I already love all of you. It'd be great to be a Fenton."

_It's true. I'm going to have a mom and a dad, and a brother and sister. I'm so happy; I don't know whether to dance or to cry. _

"Excellent," the judge announced, "then I can start the process immediately."

"First on the list we need to contact this Mr. Masters," The Judge proclaimed.

"Nail his fruit loop butt to the wall," I snapped.

"I'll second that," my brother commented.

"Whoa," my mom said, "can things really go this fast? I thought adoption took a long time."

The judge grinned sheepishly. "You're correct, of course, Mrs. Fenton. However, an illegal cloning makes this a unique case, and my superiors gave me lots of leeway. I'm bending a lot of rules, but yes, it's all legal. Besides, we have to talk to Mr. Masters first."

"The Fenton's are ready when you are," said dad with enthusiasm.

Some medical people came for me. I was taken away and got the first IV of my short life. I was soon asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Danny)

The judge asked my parents to leave the room. "Daniel, your aunt has told me much about this case. I also have borrowed some rather sensitive government files on Vlad. Do you have pictures of this Mr. Masters in ghost form, or changing from human to ghost?"

"I don't," I confessed, "but my friend Tucker does."

The next few minutes were spent getting Tuck on a conference call. Tuck answered on the third ring.

"Tucker Foley, techno genius here."

I wish I could talk seriously to Tuck about Sam. It'd be nice if he didn't tease us so much about being a couple.

"Tuck, this is Danny, and I need your help. I need you to download all the pictures you've taken of Vlad in ghost form or changing to ghost form. Plus, some government people want to know what you know about Vlad."

"You weren't captured by the Men in White were you?" he asked anxiously.

"No," I reassured him. "I'm fine."

"And don't worry," I added. "They know all about Danny Phantom."

"This isn't a joke?" the technophile asked.

I assured him that it was not. The next few minutes were spent transferring pictures from Tuck's PDA to the judge's private file. Then the judge and my aunt interviewed Tuck about my worst enemy. He had lots of pictures of Vlad and I fighting, and the evil billionaire trying to hurt he and Sam. There was even a couple of him changing forms.

"Incredible," whispered the judge, "this guy is so nailed to the wall."

"Thanks, Tuck," I said afterward. "This is for Danielle. I'll tell you what I can later, but you understand this is hush-hush stuff."

"I understand, but we need to talk about Sam," Tuck interrupted. "I've been talking to her."

"Yeah, I heard she was gone. I can't seem to reach her." I asked._ Now, why was she talking to him and not to me?_

"I hoped that you knew," he replied.

"Not really," I confessed. "I really hurt her-but I'm not sure what I did." _This is impossible to explain without mentioning stuff like the almost kiss._

"Okay," Tuck answered hesitantly, "do you have time to talk?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Things are pretty crazy here."

"Ok, ok," he said, "but we need to talk…"

"I know," I replied, "but Danielle has to come first." He reluctantly agreed, and I promised to call back as soon as I could.

"Tell Sam," I pleaded, "that I miss her."

"I'll try," he responded before hanging up, "but no promises."

_No promises? What's all that about? Great, just as I had worked up my courage to confess to her. Now I'm not even sure we're still friends. I'm not sure what's going on!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Danny still):

I slipped away for a few minutes. Once again, I tried every way to contact her-nothing. Its official-she doesn't want me to contact her!

Discouraged, I went back to the family. I wish I had someone to talk to, but I had no time. Aunt Liz and the judge want me again.

Last of all, they interviewed Danni. The poor kid looks awful. They're got an IV in her arm, and she's sitting in a wheelchair. I wish they'd get around to fixing her.

She was able to give incriminating details about his illegal cloning experiments. They also had some hard questions about his treatment of the ghost girl. She was exhausted when the interview was done. (I've been watching CSI-that's where I learned the bigger words).

Fortunately, they were finished with her for now. They sent her off for a short nap. I was hoping to talk to Jazz or even mom, but I was called in again.

"How about this Miss Samantha Manson? The Judge asked. "Perhaps we should try to reach her as well."

"Can we reach her, Danny?" Aunt Liz asked.

"She's in Europe," I said sadly, "and I don't know how to reach her." I turned my head away, as my eyes got all misty. _I won't cry in front of them._

Aunt Liz noticed and squeezed my hand gently.

"Well," the Judge said, "even without her we have enough on this ghost man to put him in prison for a long time. He's threatened, kidnapped, and/or tried to harm at least five minors. Then there's the illegal cloning. That'll do for a start. Miss Fenton, let's make that phone call."

"I have one question for you, Danny," my aunt asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone about Vlad? You could've told me."

I looked and felt uncomfortable. "At first, he threatened to reveal my secret identity to the world. Later, he threatened Jazz, and, pretty much all of us. That included Sam and Tuck."

I continued after a few seconds, "I was scared to death he'd hurt Sam."

"You love her, don't you," Aunt Liz asked gently. "It's clear by the way you talk about her."

I nodded, blushing slightly. It's so hard to talk about this. Fortunately, no one mentioned it again. I'm ready to confess my feelings to Sam, and she won't even talk to me.

Danielle, Jazz, and I were chased out of the room. A good forty five minutes passed before we were all summoned back. Unfortunately, my sister was still grumpy, and in no mood to hear about her brother's "nonexistent" love life. I couldn't find mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disappointed, I went and looked for Dr. Sanchez. He wasn't busy so I fulfilled my obligation to Star Labs. I showed off all my powers, except my Ghostly Wail. That, I explained was too dangerous. They also ran some tests on me.

I knew my folks wouldn't have approved of my…arrangement. Legally, they should have signed forms of consent. However, I had promised to cooperate. This was my payment for the surgery. It would have to stay a secret between me and Star Labs.

While we were gone, I guess they did some medical tests on Danielle. She'd be going to surgery before the day was over. They called it "Pre-Op" stuff or something like that.

I'm relieved. I'm worried about her dying or something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very well, Fenton family," the judge pronounced when he summoned us all again. "Vlad Masters has legally given up any rights to Danielle. He also understands that there is now (or will be) a number of restraining orders against him."

"This is what we're working on currently: He may not approach, or speak to any of you, and this includes the Manson and Foley families. If he sneezes wrong, we'll have his tail in jail."

"He has agreed to leave all of you alone, since he has no desire to spend time in prison. We also threatened to turn certain pictures and information over to his Board of Directors if he doesn't cooperate," said Aunt Liz.

"Danny, he won't betray your secret identity. If he does, some very nasty people will go public with his ghostly identity. That would destroy his corporation. Frankly, he's not that stupid," continued the Judge.

"Can we trust…?" I asked.

"I think we can trust his promise. He likes his money, after all," he added. "Besides, after all the tests the Labs took on you, I have some good news. We could lock him in cells that would hold him despite all his supernatural powers. So, yes, we could hold him in jail."

"I'll need some signatures for all the legal stuff, including the restraining orders," proclaimed the Judge. "We've already got a fax from the Foleys, and we just now reached Mr. and Mrs. Manson. My assistant should have the rest of those soon."

"The Foleys understand only that a crazy ex-friend of the Fentons attacked Dan, and their son, Tucker. I also informed them that the mysterious Danny Phantom saved the kids," bragged the Judge. "I thought that was a clever way to handle things. Anyway, it convinced them to sign the papers."

"I e-mailed your friend with "details" about the attack. That way he can verify our concocted story," bragged my aunt.

"I'm pulling in some favors, both legal, and otherwise to speed things up. Legally, as of today, you are a Fenton," His Honor said to Danielle.

"Thanks, everyone," my clone/ sister proclaimed, "especially you, Mom and Dad." She grinned from ear to ear.

Smiling, my aunt said to my family, "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"You'll need a legal name," the Judge continued, "for the court records."

"Danielle and Fenton are a give. Could I go by 'Elizabeth' after you, Aunt Liz? Danni asked. "After all, you've done so much for me."

"I'm honored," said our aunt, beaming.

"So be it," His Honor declared. "You're legally to be known as Danielle Elizabeth Fenton."

There would have been lots of hugs and kisses, but something unexpected happened. Danni fainted. There was ectoplasm everywhere.

Medical personnel came immediately to take her away. For now, there was lots of paperwork for my folks to sign.

I can't believe that Danielle is now my sister. Even I know that the judge had bent or broken lots of rules to make this happen. It also sounded like they had blackmailed Vlad. Frankly, the jerk deserves it.

Wow, it occurred to me suddenly. Vlad would no longer be in my life. That sounded great. I can't be certain, but I don't think even he would like risk jail for revenge. If so, I chuckled, I'll sic Aunt Liz or (even worse) mom on him.

Alarmed by Danni's collapse, Dr. Sanchez immediately prepped for surgery. I was brought in for a few more tests, including a DNA sample.

Meanwhile a legal assistant came out to speak to us. The Mansons were due to call any minute, and the assistant was not sure how much to say. The name "Fenton" must not be mentioned. I'd convinced them of that. We've just got them to be tolerant of me and my folks again.

The assistant returned with an idea. We'll take advantage of the news story. Sam's dad and Vlad had recently been rivals in a business venture. Mr. Manson won, but the "fruit loop" had went nuts, and (practically) threatened the Mansons. If they believed that this Order was related to this, it would work to our advantage.

Quickly, a fib and "evidence" was built. An anonymous tip was intercepted by a government agency. Apparently, Mr. Masters had directly threatened Sam. It's amazing what you can create on a good computer. It sounded convincing to me, even though I knew it wasn't true.

At least this Restraining Order wasn't against me. Neither of my friend's families

are blaming me or my folks for this mess.

"I want all of you to know something, Fentons," the doctor announced, "there is risk in this surgery. Pray and be hopeful. I'll do all that I can."

I ended up giving blood and so did Jazz. There was something about gene splicing, and other big words. I didn't understand a tenth of it. Anyway, the surgery took over eight hours.

We waited, hoping, and sometimes praying. My family has never been religious, but now seemed a good time to talk to God.

We were all asleep in a waiting room when the doctor came. He woke up dad, and my father woke us all.

"Wake up, family!" He bellowed. I swear people could've heard him all the way in Amity Park.

"Good news, Fentons," said an exhausted Dr. Sanchez, "your daughter came through the operation." (Insert cheering).

We were all happy, and my mom cried. I can't believe how cool my folks are being about all of this. They just adopted my clone! Now two professional ghost hunters have two half ghost children.

"I've ran lots of tests. I feel her form is stable. However, we'll have to test her ghost powers when she's stronger. We want to keep her here for a while," the doctor sighed in relief.

_I was relieved. Even if she didn't have her ghost powers anymore, at least she was alive. It'd be cool, though, to have a second "Halfa" on Team Phantom._

"Can we visit her?" my mom asked, anxiously.

"Not yet," said the exhausted doctor, "but soon."

I lay down for a while, but I couldn't sleep. So much has happened.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Now that Danielle is going to be okay, I remember (again) how much I miss Sam. Why did she leave? Why is she mad at me? I…don't know how I can live without her in my life. _

_I hope I'm overreacting._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yet another associate of the Judge came to visit us. He, however, looked a little seedy. Those were my mom's words, not mine. He was introduced as Mr. Smith.

"Congratulations, Fenton Family, on your successful adoption. I'm also delighted to hear that Miss Danielle is on the way to recovery. I need to talk to you about some issues that are…delicate."

"Are you referring to our bill?" asked my dad.

"That's been take care of Mr. Fenton. I'm not free to discuss the details."

"It must not be known that your daughter is a clone," Mr. Smith informed us.

"Therefore, I am creating paperwork which is technically, untrue. Her birth certificate is first. I've given her today's date, as her birth date. She is thirteen today. Tell her _Happy_ _Birthday_ from Uncle Sam."

"That'll be fine, what else," mom said.

"Father unknown, with mother also listed as unknown. She was left as a newborn at the local orphanage," he added. "Child officially named Danielle (no middle name) Doe."

"The orphanage has cooperated fully, courtesy of a generous donation," he added with an unpleasant grin.

"Most of her records for the last almost thirteen years have been lost due to a computer glitch. Officially, you started the adoption process approximately six months ago. Your signatures and the Necessary Paperwork have been taken care of already."

"Sounds quite illegal," my aunt commented with a grin.

"No comment," responded Mr. Smith with a poker face. "We also appreciate, Miss Fenton, your contributions to the process. It was nice to have someone of your vocation assist me."

"You're welcome," Aunt Liz smirked, "and I only did this for my niece."

"Indeed," said the mysterious gentleman, "and of course you are listed as the Fenton's contact in the transaction. That means, folks, that she arranged the adoption. You never made direct contact with the orphanage."

"We'll send all the finished paperwork to Miss Fenton for approval. Then she'll send it on to you. You'll also get orphanage school records. Your daughter was a solid "B" student. "

"Better than me," I snipped.

"We may be discussing that," mom returned.

I shut up.

"Finally, you'll get a _copy _of the young lady's Social Security Card. The original was lost, somehow," our helpful person added.

We profusely thanked this Mr. Smith. He laughed, and said it was his way of paying off his debts to society.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now evening and we're staying in "Guest Sleeping Quarters." I got a room of my own. Feeling lonely, I picked up my cell again and called Tuck.

"Tuck, this is Danny. We adopted Danielle, and she's going to be okay."

"Oh, hey, that's great. So now you have two sisters," Tuck responded. "And I'm glad she's okay. Oh, and Danny, how would you feel if I asked Danielle out?"

"How would you feel if I overshadowed you, and made you dance naked in front of the whole sophomore class?" I threatened.

"I get your point," he laughed nervously. "Sorry, bad habit. I really do have a girl I like."

"Don't you always, pervert," I laughed, "and now let's talk about…Sam."

"I don't know much more than you do, Danny," he confided, "but she's sure sore at you about something. What did you do to her?"

I told Tuck (what I could) about our last conversation. "Does she think that I blew her off?" _This'd be easier if I told him everything. Feeling trapped, I told him about the Friday night mess. _

"Wow, Dan, now this makes less sense than before. I'm not sure what's going on," he admitted.

My best (male) friend seemed thoughtful. "She was super pissed off, and it sounded like you did something bad to her. I'm confused."

"Danny, how do you feel about Sam?" he asked suddenly.

_Why was she so pissed? I've been thinking about that the last hour or two. These were the best options I could come up with:_

1. I was too bold and the almost kiss was the last straw. _That means I read her all wrong, and she has __no__ romantic feelings for me._

2. She liked the date, and was upset that I didn't give her a "real" kiss. _I'd like this one better than #1._

3. She was furious that I never followed up. I admit that was stupid on my part. _It could be #2 and #3._

4. I never showed up for our walk and talk. Maybe it was #2, #3, and #4. _I gotta admit this one might be the best guess._

5. I have no freakin' idea._ This wouldn't be the first time._

"Danny, did you hear me?" Tuck asked. Impatiently, he repeated his question.

I didn't answer immediately. I was hurt, and confused.

I squeaked (accidentally). "Tuck, is she even my friend anymore? I have to know."

"I…don't know," he confessed. "She won't talk about you."

"WHAT?!" I bellowed. I added a couple of words that I'd rather not repeat.

"Sorry, bud," he added, wincing, "maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"So, she tells you everything, and she tells me nothing," I said angrily.

"_This is a nightmare," _thought both boys.

"Danny," he said, after a long pause, "are you still there? I'm sorry, I'm screwing all this up. Please, don't be mad at me."

"Yeah, whatever" I said, angry and heartbroken, "I need to talk to her. I need to tell her…"

"… That you like her, right?" Tuck asked, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"What!?" I asked/demanded. "Yeah, I do, but..."

_I was going to say "tell her that I'm sorry." Man, I didn't mean to confess my feelings for Sam like that to Tuck._

"How'd you figure out that I like her? Am I that obvious" I asked.

"Maybe not to everyone," he answered, "but I'm best friend to both of you."

"I thought maybe," I stammered, "I mean I was hoping…that she liked me, too."

"Don't give up hope, man. The Tuckster will do all he can to help."

"It doesn't matter," I snapped, " if she won't talk to me or about me."

Tuck's cell phone chirped. He evidently had another call.

"I'll get back to you. She's on the other line. Put it in the capable hands of Tuck the Love Doctor," he laughed at his own cleverness.

"If you're the Doctor of Love why don't you have a girlfriend?" I retorted.

He didn't answer that. He just (wisely) hung up.

_She's not even my friend anymore. What does it matter if I like her? Now I'm mad I told Tucker everything. I'm not sure how much I can trust him anymore._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon as I got off the 'phone my parents were yelling for me. We could see Danni for a couple of minutes each. Now we had time for the hugging and kissing.

We spent a few minutes alone. It felt a little weird being kissed (on the cheek) by someone who looks so much like me. I started laughing, and she demanded to know why. Embarrassed, I told my new sis about the resuscitation thing. She giggled like mad.

"Sorry about the bad breath thing," she apologized.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Tuck's perspective)

"Hey, Sam." _She liked him before, I know that. What changed?_

"Hey, Tuck," she said, "I'm calling from Paris."

"I've been talking to Danny," I tried, hoping to get her attention. "Are you even his friend anymore?"

"I don't want to talk about him, Tuck," she replied. She sounded depressed.

"Please, Sam…."I pleaded. She sniffed, but didn't answer.

She wouldn't talk about Danny no matter what I tried. I wasn't sure what I should say about Danielle, the adoption, or the surgery. Danny did say it was hush-hush, and all that. I did the safe thing, and said nothing.

_Oh, man, I'm useless. Danny's depending on me, and I don't even know what to say. _

"I'm not coming back until a couple of days before school starts," Sam said suddenly.

"Are you enjoying yourself that much, or is this all about avoiding Danny?" I demanded.

"Both, I guess," she answered. "I miss you, Tuck. I'll call again soon."

"I miss you, too, Sam," and then I added in desperation.

"He's crazy about you, you know- he told me so." Crud, she'd already hung up.

_Some Love Doctor I am, _I thought sadly. _It's gotta work_-_they belong together._

"Blast you, Sam," I said to no one, "I may end up losing Danny as a friend."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Excerpt from Sam's Diary (Sam's perspective)**_

From Paris, France:

Well, I guess I'm lucky that I bought fancy clothes for this trip. I had a DATE tonight. You know I've never enjoyed being the rich girl. Still, over the years my stupid parents have dragged me to social events anyway. That's how I know him- Garrett Matheson III. He's a year older than me.

He only lives about thirty miles away from me. Anyway, we've ended up hooking up at social events through the years. Nothing romantic-at least in the past.

I haven't seen him since I was thirteen and he was fourteen. We'd promised to keep in touch, but never had. Not long after I'd seen him last, Danny had his accident. I've been busy playing the superhero's sidekick since.

Besides, my feelings for Danny had grown-a lot. Except for my short relationship with Gregor, Danny has been my one and only "love."

Ya know, it's odd. I don't think I've ever told Tucker and Danny about Garrett.

Back to the story-I couldn't believe it when I saw Garrett. He's handsomer than ever-and a real great dresser. He's tall, blond, and has a nice build. Ha, kind of like Dash with a brain.

Anyway, we both ended up at the same hotel in Paris. There was some snooty rich ball going on here. I had no desire to attend. I hate that crap-usually.

Soon as he saw me (in the gift shop), he begged me to go to the ball with him. Why not? Danny is history. If he ever liked me, he doesn't now-he has somebody. So I said "yes."

Garrett rented a tux, and I wore the black-but wow-little dress I had bought. It was a little revealing, but I was feeling daring. We danced all night long. Ok, not really-but we danced a lot together. He's romantic, and very attentive. Did I mention how hot he is?

Yeah, diary, I could fall in love with Garrett. He swears that he really likes me, and that he wants to get together when we get home. He can drive, so that's not a problem. It'd be nice not to walk, or take my scooter on dates. I got tired of taxis or my folks' chauffeur taking Gregor and I places, too.

Of course, Danny can fly me places. That's unique, but Danny's got some little # for a girlfriend. I don't care if that's not fair.

[# in this case means use your own imagination.

I'm certain my folks would approve. They hate my chosen friends-and would like me to hang around with kids "of more quality"-whatever that means. Ha, it'd be weird to actually please my parents (and myself) for once in my life.

There are some problems though, and I need to think about it. I'm going to do what Granny said, and list the "goods and bads" of dating Garrett.

The bad:

1. **Snooty-** I've always sworn that I'd never date a rich kid like him. I caught him a couple of times acting rude to the hotel employees. You know what I mean- treating them like trash. When I called him on it, he apologized, and laughed it off.

2. **Bragging/material-**Second, he really seems to enjoy being rich. He brags about his fancy car, his fancy private school, and all his stuff.

3a. **Switching schools-**He really, really wants me to switch schools. Mom and dad have been pushing that same school on me since eighth grade. My parents could get staff to drive me to Wilston Private Academy/High School. Or G. could pick me up in his car. This point is both good and bad, I guess.

3b. **Controlling-** We go on one date, and he wants to make all these changes. Nobody controls me, and I told him that. He said he didn't mean it that way. He just wants to see me more, and we could be together every day at school. Is that romantic or controlling? I'm not sure.

4. **His friends-**I don't want to lose my independence. I don't want everybody calling me "Garrett's girlfriend"-as if I don't have a name. He also (kind of) said he wants me to dump my friends, and hang with his friends. I have to think about that. I'd miss Tucker at least.

The good stuff:

1. **Attentive- **He's a polite date without being clinging or "all over me" (you know what I mean by that). I'm not ready for that stuff. He also complimented me a lot.

**2. Fun –**I enjoyed our first date, and he told me what he likes to do on dates (dancing, movies, concerts, romantic drives, etc.). Come to think of it, I've always liked hanging around with him.

**3. Our families**-my folks know him and like him. His folks know me and like me. They just wish I'd dress different. Danny's folks, for example, adore me, but my folks could hardly stand "that Fenton boy (until recently)." It's not that important, but it does make it nice.

4a. **Interested in "my causes"- **We talked about my life, and even about stuff like my conservation causes. Neither Dan, Tuck, nor Gregor showed much interest.

4b. **Interested in vegetarianism**- Garrett eats meat too, but he thinks that vegetarianism is cool. That's a good start. Unfortunately, he had no idea what an ultra-recyclo vegetarian is. Oh, well, it seems no one does.

There's another thing, too, but maybe it's petty. He insists on calling me "Samantha," even though he knows I go by "Sam." He said "Sam is a boy's name." That's something me parents would-and have-said. That stinks.

He tried to kiss me at the end of the night (too soon), but I turned my head at the last second. That way he only kissed me on the cheek, instead. Still, he wants to see me again. I have a lot to think about, diary.

Samantha

**Sam has a date (that was my plot twist). Will it get serious? I only promise that it'll be DxS ****in the end****. Lar**

18


	7. Chapter 7

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any other of my guest stars. These include Superfriends (the reference to Wonder Twins), Teen Titans, DC comics, Star Labs, Metropolis, & JINX. I'd love to own JINX though, I love their T-shirts. I'm a RPG freak._

_Warning: Danny and Sam fluff eventually, but lots of complications first._

Chapter Seven: "I love it when a plan comes together." (Danny's perspective again)

Aunt Liz had to return home immediately. She and Danielle had really bonded so my new sister promised to visit as soon as possible.

We took some time to see Metropolis. We got a hotel room in town, but called Danni every night. Dr. Sanchez informed us that she was doing well. Her ghost powers were also intact. She just needs to get stronger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Star Labs: from Danni Fenton's perspective

I'm alive, fixed, and have a real family. I can't express how good all of that feels. One of the staff gave my internet access so I can do a few things. I sent an e-mail to the two sisters simply telling them that "I'm okay now." I promised to tell them more when I can.

Today, my new brother sent me an e-mail from a hotel in Metropolis. He told me about his troubles with Sam Manson. I sent one back:

To my new brother:

Danny-I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. You're the greatest. I'm glad you told me about Sam. You must be hurting something awful.

I'll always be there to listen to you-I promise. When I'm back with the family, I'll do what I can to help.

I can't wait to join you guys.

Your loving sister,

Danni

One of the doctors came in today. They tested my ghost powers. Yay, my powers work, and no leaking or getting sick! I should be able to join the folks in a few days.

(Danni still):

The newest Fenton joined her family the next week. Sometimes they still had to take it easy for me. I poop out real quick.

We rented a car and went to Washington, D.C. It was cool to see the Smithsonian Institute. I ended up being pushed around the first day in a wheelchair. We also visited the Washington and Lincoln Monuments, and the White House.

This is so cool to me. I've never had a family, so I've never had a family vacation. Living with Vlad was totally weird.

Danny and I couldn't resist the temptation. We both turned invisible and intangible. Then we took turns sitting in the President's chair in the Oval Office. We took pictures of each other, and then got out of there before we got caught.

We finished our vacation with a Washington Nationals baseball game. I'm not that crazy about baseball, but it was still fun. Jazzie said it was cool that our dad didn't "smell ghosts" the entire trip. I'm not sure what that means yet.

Big brother and I flew almost every evening. Sadly, we had to stay invisible. Mom and dad reminded us that two ghost kids flying around town would probably cause a panic. We don't need the police, or local super heroes chasing us.

See, I can't see another invisible person, so we had to hold hands. That's a definite "yuck" with your brother.

Danny got all sappy one night. He misses flying with Sam. I can't understand why they're not-y'know-a couple. Everything he tells me makes me think they're in love (not that I'm an expert).

When we get back to Amity Park, I'll either get them together, or throw her in the Ghost Zone. Her saying "she won't talk to him or about him" bugs me. Right now, I'd rather slap her than talk to her.

Soon enough it was time to return to Amity Park. This time the government paid the bill for tickets to fly First Class from D.C. to home. Our contact at Star Labs said not to ask questions, but just enjoy it. We were told they have some "discretionary funds"-whatever that means.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Danny again):

Back in Amity Park-The good news kept coming over the next week. Danielle is now fully recovered from surgery. Both of us have spent time demonstrating our powers to our parents. She had also called her doctor and teacher friends. They were delighted with all the news, and mom asked them to visit us.

Jazz, with help from Tuck, has organized files, and pictures of our enemies. The files list things like known weaknesses. There's also a file of my/our allies. My folks wanted to see these too. Team Phantom now includes the whole Fenton family, plus Tucker. I don't pretend to know Sam's intentions at this moment. I can trust her to keep my secret, but I don't know if she's still going to be fighting ghosts with us.

Mom and dad also got to witness Danni and I fought Youngblood. I challenged him openly and my partner attacked from behind. Our parents were the backups on this mission. However, two ghost kids were too much for our enemy. He was in the Thermos before he knew it.

Johnny 13 also made a brief appearance. However, when he saw a pissed off Jazz with ghost weapons he decided he needed to be somewhere else. (His pet wasn't a factor this time-mom kept him busy). Anyway, Jazz's not what you call a forgiving girl. I don't think she's had a date since him.

Two ghost kids as backup may have also helped his decision.

Mom and dad created a "light" weapon that kept Johnny's "pet" Shadow out of the fight. In general, our folks create weapons, but they can fight when needed. Tuck and Jazz (usually) take care of research and keeping records, and both can hold the thermos. That leaves us Halfas for most of the actual combat.

_This was going to be a long school year if Sam and I can't make up. I'm so frustrated I feel like going into the Ghost Zone and starting some fights myself. Kicking butt is good therapy Jazz says. I agree._

School's almost here and I still haven't heard from Sam. She calls Tuck every two or three days, but not me. I can't get through to her-cell phone, text messages, e-mail, I've tried them all. She won't take messages from me through Tuck either. I'm going crazy.

Danielle swears she'll find a way to help. I don't know what else to do.

Jazz has spent a lot of time talking to me too. Usually I laugh at her acting like a psychologist, but lately I've been thankful to have someone to talk to about my stupid feelings. I'm grateful, but that doesn't change the fact that she's an overbearing sister. Some things never change.

I was desperate enough to tell both of my sisters about the "almost-kiss" Friday night. They both believe I blew it royally. I should have followed up and asked her for a formal date. I made it look like I was playing with her feelings.

I agree I was stupid, and inconsiderate. Still I can't believe it was bad enough to lose my best friend for life.

They understand why Sam is mad, but they can't figure out why she won't even talk to me. Jazz says that doesn't sound like the Sam we know. I agree. There has to be something more. We're all missing some detail here.

I'm spending more time with my sisters for a reason. I'm hardly talking to Tucker now. He and Sam are all "buddy-buddy," and I'm on the outside. The traitor claims it isn't his fault, and I shouldn't be mad at him. Whatever.

"Fine," I screamed at him on our last phone call, "you and your precious Sam can have each other." Tuck and I haven't spoken since.

We also are busy planning a new bedroom. The two girls are bunking up for now, but the folks want Danni to have her own room. That'll probably mean an addition. Of course, it would be easier if half our house wasn't dedicated to ghost equipment.

But, it's great that the equipment isn't being used to destroy Danny Phantom.

Danielle's doctor and teacher friend came to visit on Friday night. They're both in their late twenties. They had dinner with all of us. Mom (but mostly dad) was as weird as always. Still, the two sisters said they were happy to see Danni happy and healthy. They'll stay in touch with us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuck called and begged me to do something with him. It's been four days since we talked. He feels bad about this thing with Sam, and that it's hurt our friendship. I relented and we hung out Saturday afternoon. We played video games-as usual. We didn't talk much, but that's nothing new.

While I'd been gone, he'd gotten new glasses-which were cool. He was also trying out some new clothes. He said the new look made him more of a "babe magnet" than ever. Whatever. He still wears that geeky beret

It was awkward, but better than I feared. At least I didn't hit him. We had both agreed not to mention 'you know who.' I'm still not sure he and I are friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker's Perspective: entered into his digital journal:

_I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to call Danny. I'm lonely, and I hate it that he hates me. I'm also mad that Sam has put me in this situation. "D" and I have patched it up, I guess. I gotta be truthful-I'm not sure about how Danny feels._

_I do know we're not best friends anymore, and not being able to mention Sam sucks. It is hard to blame Danny though. The guy is miserable._

_What the heck is wrong with Sam? She's had a crush on Danny since I can recall. Eventually (I though) it bloomed into love. Except for that fake idiot Gregor, "D" has been it for her. Not she's acting all weird, and won't even talk to him._

_Tonight, Sam called from Paris (I think that's what she said). I'm glad she called after Danny went home. It could've been real awkward. He's pissed that she's talking to me, and not to him. I'm afraid the Tuck, Danny, and Sam friendship may be over. _

_Anyway, she had a date last night-some smarmy rich brat. Those are my words not hers. She's known him forever, so how come I've never heard of him? Worse, he lives near here. _

_It's only one date, but she went on and on about how hot he was. TMI. I dunno, it sounds like it could __**get serious**__. Even worse, she mentioned she might transfer to a private school to be with Rich Boy. This isn't the Sam I know._

_I don't like it. If I tell Danny, it would kill him. He's already bummed out. I'm scared that he's lost her, and now I'm losing her, too. So where does that put me? If Sam hangs out with her BF, and Danny and I don't make up-well, I'm scared of being friendless. That's why I hate my life right now._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Danni's Perspective:

It's hard watching my brother and Tucker fight all the time. Being Dan's clone, I share some of his memories-and lots of his feelings. The two boys were so close-with each other-and with Sam. Now the only ones who are still friends are Tuck and Sam.

Tuck and I got together yesterday afternoon without telling big brother. Tech boy wanted my advice on dealing with Dan. I told him to quit talking about his calls to "her."

It's killing my brother, and I won't stand for it.

Anyway, I reminded Tuck that he's on call this weekend for "thermos duty."

Tuck came late for "work," but at least he was ready with the back-up thermos and his PDA. The moron apologized and said he'd just _gotten off the phone with Sam_. I could've killed him! He's having trouble with this concept of not mentioning her name.

I talked Danny out of tossing his sorry butt in the Thermos. He is a Team Member, and we're not exactly paying him. Still I took Tucker aside and "ripped him a new one."

"You can't beat up the volunteers," I reminded my brother when I was through. It was a good thing, 'cuz Danny was ready to kick some butt. You can tell it when his eyes go all ghostly. I wonder if my eyes do that too?

I'm still pissed off, though. Why's the Gothic twit calling Tuck and not Dan? It's occurred to me than Sam and Tuck are together-which would destroy the whole friendship. I took the Geek aside again, and he promised that they're not dating. I can't even say what the Phantom kids would do to him. I'd insist on first dibs.

Tucker claims to still like Valerie. He'd better be telling the truth. He still said there is something-but he can't talk about it, yet. What the hell is going on? I'm not sure Foley and I are friends either. I'm sick of all these secrets!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Danny:

We had some scary news that same evening that turned out okay. Danielle and I were fighting Skulker when Valerie showed up. I continued to fight the armored creep and sent my sister to challenge the new arrival.

"Just keep her busy; don't hurt her," I whispered to my ghost fighting partner. Tucker stayed in the shadows like I'd told him.

Danni nodded, and flew towards Valerie.

Unfortunately, one of the red cloaked girl's weapons stunned Danni. My sister was knocked unconscious, and she changed to her human form. Tucker, who had been busy changing frequencies on his PDA, finally got the Alien Bounty Hunter's suit under control. Soon, Skulker was unconscious on the sidewalk.

I managed to throw a ghost shield around Valerie to keep her from hurting my kid sister. However, the damage was done. My teen aged enemy now knew that Danni had a human identity. She was bright enough to connect me with my sister. My identity was now compromised, too-since we look so much alike.

I decided to take a tremendous chance. I also became human with Valerie watching. I hope that she doesn't kill both of us. Tucker surprised me by bravely standing between me and Val. That was something Sam would do (sigh).

"Danny," she said incredulously, "you're the ghost kid, and who's this?

"Yeah," I replied, "I am, and this is my adopted sister, Danielle-it's a long story."

"I'm Danni Phantom," my sister responded weakly, "spell it D-a-n-n-i."

"I'm shocked," the red clad huntress exclaimed, "so now there are two ghost kids?"

I explained briefly. I left out the part with Vlad, for now. In fact, I had to leave a lot out. I just told her that Danielle was created by an evil scientist.

I put forth my hand, "So are we friends or enemies?"

"I can't kill Danny Fenton," she responded, "but I'm not sure about being friends either. How about we declare a truce for now?"

"That works for me," I agreed. The three of us shook hands, and Valerie looked at Tucker.

"What's your part in this, Foley?" She asked.

"It's a long story," Tuck responded, grinning. "We could talk it over at the Nasty Burger, my treat." I've known for a long time that he liked Val. He'd started pursuing her not long after Val and I had our brief "thing."

"Just the two of us?" she responded, smirking. (She'd taken off her mask).

"Just the two of us," he responded with his infamous Tucker Foley charm.

"All right, Foley," Valerie said after an awkward pause, "but you're paying. And this isn't a date, so don't get your hopes up."

"I'll accept that… for now," Tucker smirked. The ghost hunter shook her head.

Valerie changed to her street clothes behind a building. She took Tuck's offered arm, and they walked away together. _Once upon a time, I'd have been uncomfortable with Tucker and her dating. Now I didn't care._

"Danny, and Danni," my best friend winked, "don't wait up."

"Don't flatter yourself, Tucker Foley," Valerie snapped, "you're not that charming." Her scowl quickly turned to a grin, however.

"So, Foley," I heard Val ask as they walked away, "what's with the new look?

"Do you like it?" ask Tuck flirtatiously.

"Maybe," Val replied.

That was the last we saw of them for that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danni:

"So, Dan," I said when we were alone again. "Is Metal Head back in the Thermos?"

"Ah, crud," he responded, "I forgot all about him."

He was gone, of course. However, all our enemies are in for a surprise. They now must face two ghost kids. If that wasn't enough to scare them back to the Ghost Zone, we could always have them face mom. Team Phantom has just gotten a whole lot scarier.

"Do you want to go for ice cream?" I'll pay if you loan me the money," I joked.

"No, thanks," my brother replied sadly. "I'm bummed out this evening-maybe another time."

"Hang in there, Dan," I sympathized. "I owe you a lot-you can count on your kid sis to cover your back. I'm going to help you with your love life."

"What love life? You may as well help me find a girlfriend," Danny sighed, "I'm giving up on Sam. Heck, sis, she won't even talk to me. She calls Tuck all the time, but she hates me."

"If she does come back, I'm gonna go Phantom all over her snooty rich ass," I snapped. "Nobody treats my brother like that."

"Please don't do that," he begged gently, "but thanks anyway." The big softy gently reached over and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Danni," he said. _"_It's nice to know someone is loyal to me."

I'm going to do my best to get them back together. I think they're still meant to be sweethearts, but he'd settle for friend. If it doesn't work out, I still might have to kick her snooty rich ass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Danny):

Aunt Liz had called yesterday and made another suggestion. We needed someone in the school system to be "in the know." I chose Lancer, though I'm not sure why. I just hope this isn't a huge mistake.

Mom and dad invited Lancer over Sunday for dinner. After the meal, Danni and I showed the Assistant Principal our secret. He was stunned, of course, but soon he was on our side. He would cover for the two of us when the Phantom kids had to leave school for a "ghost emergency."

He admitted that he might have to tell the principal. Only-however-if it became necessary.

"Phantom of the Opera," Lancer exclaimed dramatically, "remember that I still expect you two to do your schoolwork. Even superheroes need a good education."

There was more good news school-related. Lancer had talked to one of the teachers. Danielle took a placement test on Monday morning, and would be a freshman when school started. Maybe with Lancer on our side, my new sister and I wouldn't struggle with classes as much.

Dad and mom went that day to City Hall for me. They talked to the Mayor, and explained what had happened when Walker had taken over. Fortunately, he didn't ask why ghost hunters were interceding for the ghost kid. He gave Danny Phantom a conditional pardon. Part of it was that he couldn't remember the invasion. Now I just have to stay out of trouble.

There was another cool thing that happened that day. I got a package from an address in Jump City. It was apparently from the Titans. I couldn't believe what was in the package. I so owe them a favor for this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Danni again):

More news: Saturday night my sibs, Tuck, and I all hung out at the Mall. I would've left out the Geek, but Jazzie reminded me of something.

"Come on, Sis," she scolded me, "you gotta admit he came through Saturday night. It was brave of him to stand between you two and Val."

"I'm not sure if he was saving us, or showing off for Val," I argued, making her scowl, "but fine, call him. But, he better not mention **her **name again."

"I'm not persuading Danny either, Jazzie. If you want Tuck to come, then you have to tell our brother."

She bribed him into it. Big sister had to pay for everything.

She must've read Foley the riot act 'cuz Tech boy kept his mouth shut. In fact, he hardly said a word. Unfortunately, kids from school asked about "her." Everyone is used to seeing Sam with the boys.

Jazz handled the questions about whether Sam and Danny are "still going out." I don't know what was said, and Sis was in no mood to talk about it. She also introduced me to everyone.

Danny just played games. He and Tuck only talked about game related stuff. If Geek boy tried to bring up any other subject, my brother stared him down. I stayed in reserve, ready to pop "T" upside the head.

A couple of boys came on to me. I need to talk to Jazzie about that. I really don't know what to do or say. I didn't learn it from Vlad, that's for sure. The two sisters taught me about girl stuff and sex, but I don't know anything about dating.

Some girls were happy to find out that my brother is not taken. All the girls at the High School seemed to think that D and S were a couple. Three girls were thrilled, and slipped their phone numbers to me to give to Dan. I'll give two of them to him. He'll never hear about the other girl. Jazzie warned me that this girl was a tramp.

One girl was real nice though. I could imagine fixing the two of them up. I told her to hang in there. If Danny doesn't make up with Sam quickly, well…I'll do what I can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday-Meanwhile, in Athens, Greece (Sam's perspective)

"Hey Tuck, I'm in Athens, now."

"Cool, Sam, what else is new?" he asked. _He seems a little distant._

"Nothing new with Garrett, if that's what you're asking," I answered. "He's supposed to call later."

"Heh, um, good luck," he said. _I could tell he wasn't real happy with this conversation._

"How's Danny doing?" I asked.

"Not good," he responded. "He can't understand why you hate him."

"Crap," I said after pausing, "I don't hate him, Tuck. It's just… complicated."

"Can I tell him that?" he asked, anxiously.

"I have a question first," I stated, working up my courage. "Tuck, does Danny have a girlfriend?"

"No," he answered. "he spends all his time with me or his family."

"Are you positive?" I asked. "Are you sure he hasn't had one in the last few weeks?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. "Sam, you two really need to talk."

"I know," I agreed. "Please don't mention Garrett to him." _That was insensitive, Sam._

"Yeah, whatever," he said a little surly, "as if I would."

_Ouch, that hurt_. "Oh, Tuck. Tell Danny I asked about him. Maybe that'll help." We said our goodbyes.

_Nice job, Sam. Aren't you a little she-dog?_ _I guess I blew this conversation. I'll be lucky to have either guy as a friend at this rate._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Sam's diary again)

_We are leaving for Amity Park tomorrow. Granny and I had experienced a vacation like none other. We had seen London, Paris, Athens, Berlin, and currently Rome. Each city had their own charm, and I loved the history stories. That's the good news. Then "he" called._

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted. "How's my girl tonight?

_His girl? I don't __belong__ to anyone, period. Still, I don't want to start a fight. I'll let that go for now._

"I'm fine," I replied, "how about you?"

"I'm cool as ever. You miss me, don't you, Samantha? You seem distant."

"Sure," I replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm just a little tired." _Not really, but I don't want to tell him about my tiff with Tucker. Maybe I should call him back and apologize. _

"No problem, baby," he said smoothly, "have you been thinking about "us?"

_This is uncomfortable. Where'd he get the idea he can tell me "baby"? _

"Look Garrett, I like you, but it's just been one date. BTW-my name is Sam, not Samantha, and definitely not "baby."

"Fine, Sam, why are you being so pissy tonight?"

"Sorry, but you're being a little possessive. Back off, okay?" I replied, trying to be nicer.

"Okay, hey, I called the Headmaster at my school. They'll contact your folks about your apps I faxed to you. You'll get in, of course. You Mansons got money, and you got my recommendation."

_I haven't even looked at the stupid applications yet. All this talk about money is pissing me off. I don't care about being rich! I never have._

"By the way," he continued, "I sent your pics to some friends. They agree we'll be a great couple."

_He'd paid someone at the ball to take some "formal" pictures of us. I thought it was cool at the time. _

_Is this a business deal or a romance?_ "I haven't agreed to transfer schools, Garrett. I promised to think about it. Can we change subjects?"

THERE WAS TOTAL SILENCE ON THE OTHER END.

"Garrett?" _Geez, all my phone calls are going like this. First Tuck, and now my…well, whatever we are at this point. Definitely not BF/GF yet._

"Look," he snapped, "do you like me or not?"

"Yeah, I told you that I do. You're just a little too fast."

"No, you're just way too slow, Sam. What's wrong with you?"

"I think I'm just fine," I replied in the same tone. "Quit acting so superior."

"People like us are superior. I am, and I thought you were. Stop being an indecisive little Goth girl."

"I…" _I was way too ticked off to respond to that. If he was here, he'd be eating a left hook._

"You're blowing off this relationship, _Samantha_. You and I could be good together. Look, I'll call back in a couple of days. Maybe then you'll have some sense."

_I can't believe the way he's talking. I thought I could fall for this guy. _

"Don't bother," I seethed. "Just go to Hell, Garrett."

"Aw, c'mon, Samantha," he snapped back, "don't be such a b…"

I hung up on the pompous ass.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Granny and I talked about it most of the night. It wasn't all about that big overbearing jerk. Garrett probably likes me, but he likes himself more. "We" are definitely over._

_She reminded me that I have lots to think about. So- I cried a little, and thought a whole lot. I'm glad too, 'cuz I came to some conclusions. I've been thinking with my broken heart lately, and not my brain. I need to follow my heart and still heed my mind._

_I miss Tucker -and yes, I miss Danny. I can't forget the little turd. No matter how hard I try, I still have feelings for him. I'm not sure what to do, but I can't ignore him forever._

_**One hour later:**_

_I want to call Danny so much right now. Not talking to him is killing me. Whether he's my best friend or my boyfriend, my life sucks without him. My heart can't forget the almost-kiss, either. Come to think of it, that "almost date" with Danny was ten times better than my fancy date with Garrett. _

_Granny says to organize my thoughts about Danny._

1. I still love Danny-Garrett was just rebound. I wanted a boy to pay attention to me, and "G" came along. _This one took a while to admit, but it is true._

2. I can't forget that Friday night and a lifetime of memories with him.

3. Danny Fenton would never, ever intentionally hurt me. I know that now.

4. I'm confused about what I saw in his bedroom. I need to know the truth.

5. Tucker-who I trust- insists Danny has no GF.

6. Until #4, I was sure that Danny liked/loved me too.

7. Even if he did kiss some girl despite liking me. I'd forgive him if he asked. After all, I lip locked Gregor in front of him!

8. If he has a GF-despite what Tuck says-well, things can change. Let's see what happens when I claim him back! There's other ways to fight besides punching and kicking.

9. I was a chicken to run off without a word. Even yelling at him and knocking him on his ass was better then what I did.

10. Nothing will be solved until we sit down, and talk about it.

It needs to be done in person. I need to see his face when we talk. That eliminates making up by phone or e-mail. However, I do have an idea until then.

(E-mail to Danny):

Dear Dan:

I'm sorry about all this crap. I don't hate you, and I'm sorry I made you think that I do. We'll talk when we get back to school. Forgive me.

Your now and forever friend,

Sammie

He still calls me "Sammie" especially when I'm upset or hurt. I remember he used to call me that when we were little. Somehow it seemed appropriate to sign it that way.

_There's more than my love life to think about. I've discovered something different about myself. I am enjoying wearing different clothes than my usual outfit(s). I guess the problem has been mom trying to fit me into cutie little pink dresses. I hated those so bad that I chose my standard black outfit just to piss her off._

_I need to decide what I want to wear-and how I want to look. No one-not parents-or boyfriends-and certainly not preppy magazines should do it for me. I'm definitely an independent girl._

_Lately, I've discovered that there are not just two choices. I don't have to choose between preppy stuff and Gothic dresses. There are other choices, and I look good in some of them. It's not a crime to look nice, and to be a girl. Can I be more "girly" without changing the person that I am?_

_I also thought about my faith. I'd never thought about it before. One of our stops was Jerusalem, birthplace of my Jewish heritage. I won't even try to describe my feelings when I walked into the Holy City. It was totally …overwhelming. I've never been a religious Jew before, but now I'm considering it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Tuck, this is Sam. Look, I'm sorry about our last talk. I was a real jerk."

"Yeah, you really were," he replied, "but no problem."

"Forgive me?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah," he answered, "that's what friends do."

I told him all about my talk with Garrett. He was pissed off, but he still supported me. He offered to kick Garrett's butt, just like friends should do. I appreciate the thought, but I also know Tuck punches like a girl. There's no way he could take the spoiled rich brat.

"Please call Danny," he begged, "you won't believe how depressed he is."

"Yeah, me too. Tuck, tell him to check his e-mail," I said, reassuringly.

_This time, our goodbyes were sincere. I'm getting my world back together. Now I need one other thing: I want __my__ Danny Fenton back._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About the same time at the Fenton's house (Danni's perspective):

"Yes!" I was reading on my bed when I heard a scream from across the hall. I'm not sure where Jazzie is so I ran to Dan's room to see what was up.

Danny was in heaven and in tears at the same time_. I've never seen him cry before. I think this is one of those times that a good sister doesn't mention that fact._

"Check out the e-mail, Danni," he sang joyfully. "We're still friends."

He was dancing around the room. He suddenly grabbed my hands, and we were dancing the "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy Dance" together.

I read. "Aw, I'm so happy for you, big brother," I gushed, kissing his cheek.

"It's a start," he said proudly.

I watched my brother type.

Dear Sammie:

Thank you for your e-mail, and, yes, you're forgiven. I'm sorry, too. You're right, we do need to talk.

Your forever friend,

Danny

I don't know if he realized that I was still there. He typed "I love you" about a hundred times, and then deleted it. I gotta dial Jazzie's cell. Okay, there's a new plan. She and I need to get Danny and Sam together. I'm not taking "no" for an answer.

Later Big Brother and I had a long talk about Tucker. You can't give up on a best friend without trying everything to make it cool again. Danny called Geek Boy, and it sounds like all is forgiven. I'm glad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Now back to Sam)

It was our last breakfast in Europe. I hated to leave, but I was ready, too. Granny had some final wisdom before we started the long trip home.

"You're a Manson, Sam," my grandmother asserted, "you're strong. Besides, my granddaughter can win over any boy she sets her mind to win. You're beautiful; you're independent, and smart. Danny would be a fool not to choose you."

_I looked up and saw wisdom in her eyes. She was right. One way or another I would win Danny Fenton's heart. Still, he and I really needed to have a frank talk._

We left for Amity Park Monday morning. School started on Thursday.

The flight took forever of course. We stayed in Chicago with my aunt again that night. Mr. Arden picked us up Tuesday morning. We took our time, and didn't get back to Amity Park until late afternoon. He was flirting with my grandmother! Is this new, or am I just blind?

My parents were in Dallas this time. That's no surprise-they're never home. Granny begged me to stay overnight with her, but I went straight home instead. I've missed my room, and my sound system.

Besides, I had overheard Mr. Arden ask my grandmother to go to dinner with him that night, but she'd refused. I'm guessing she didn't want me to be alone my first night back in Amity Park.

Besides, I don't have to be alone. I could call and ask Danny to stay overnight. It'd be just the two of us in my house. Mmmmm. Actually, I better not. I don't trust my emotions, or our hormones.

I called Granny, and begged her to accept her date offer. She agreed to go, as long as I make my own move. I'm going to rock a certain ghost boy's world.

It was the next-to-last night of summer vacation. I still hadn't told my friends that I was back in town. I'd talk to them Thursday…at school. I thought of calling Tuck, but changed my mind. I'll see him-and Danny in person at school.

About nine in the evening, one of the staff said I had a visitor. I had told them not to let Danny in. I'd face that situation soon. I'd didn't even want to see Tuck-not yet anyway.

"It's a young lady named Danielle to see you, Miss Samantha."

_Danielle who? Casper High has several girls with that name. I'm not particularly friendly with any of them. One of them is a Paulina satellite. If it's her- I'll let her out the second story window._

Curious, I told James to escort her to my room. The girl that walked into my room was Danielle, Danny's clone!

"Hi, Sam," she began, "can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," I stammered, "come on in."

"How'd you know I was in town?" I asked.

"I called the staff," Danielle explained, "you didn't tell them to keep it a secret from a girl named Danielle."

Tucker had mentioned something about her being back in town. I had forgotten about it, to be honest. I think he said she was living with the Fentons now. We sat on my bed to talk. I turned my sound system low enough that we could hear each other.

Danielle looked different. Her hair was shorter, but still long enough for a ponytail. She was wearing a little makeup, and was dressed in a pair of shorts and a "Casper High School" tee shirt. She looked… prettier…and oddly familiar.

Suddenly, it was clear to me. I can't believe I hadn't figured it out. So much for me being the bright one of our trio.

"YOU!" I yelled, and then continued more quietly, "you're the one I saw Danny carrying to his bed that night!"

"That explains it!" the other girl returned. "You were the mysterious person with the umbrella. Danny saw you in the rain that night."

I nodded, glaring at the other girl. I can't believe Danni is my competition!

"So Danny did see someone spying in the window," she said giggling. _This is hardly funny_.

"Yeah," I confessed, "I had to know."

Now it was her turn to look confused. "Then you were mad at Dan because…" she began.

"I was jealous," I vented. "I mean… I saw him making out with a new girlfriend in his bed. What else was I supposed to think?"

"Aw, Sam," the ghost girl protested, "you thought we were making out? Yuck!"

I nodded. I'm starting to feel stupid.

"Oh, what a mess," she laughed. "This is starting to sound like a soap opera."

"I don't understand," I declared, now more curious that angry.

"There's more, too," she declared. "It's a long story so get comfy."

She told me about the adoption, her illness, and the surgery. Next, Danielle spent the next half hour relating some of her recent history to me. I felt like a first class idiot when she paused for breath.

"So are you and Danny..."I interrupted. _I didn't know where to go from there._

"We're brother and sister, Sam," the ghost girl stated firmly, "the Fentons adopted me."

"Dammit," I swore, "I'm such an idiot! But I…" _Suddenly, I wasn't sure of anything. What had I seen that day? I didn't imagine it._

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, you are, but fortunately, my brother worships you."

"He does…still?" I asked. _After the way I've been acting, I'm amazed my friends can even tolerate me. _

"Let me continue, Sam. So, on that Monday, I was sick, and passed out," Danni said. "They tell me I stopped breathing. Danny had to give me mouth-to-mouth. I promise you neither of us enjoyed it. He said I needed mouthwash," she finished, blushing.

I laughed, but then felt bad about it. She didn't seem to mind though.

"My _loving brother_ told me he almost puked," she laughed. "There's only one girl he'd like to kiss."

_Gradually, all the pieces fell into place. I'd made a terrible mistake, and badly misjudged the person I loved most in this world._

"Crap," I swore, "I owe Danny a huge apology."

"You do, but you made a good start. Your e-mail," she gushed, "well let's just say he was dancing."

"My e-mail was overdue," I said frankly. "Whether we end up together or not, I had no right to hurt him like that."

Her blue eyes turned green like her brother's eyes do when he's very angry. "No, you didn't" she glowered, "and I was ready until then to come over here to kick your ass. Don't ever treat my brother like that again, Manson."

"I…know. Believe me, I feel terrible. I hope he forgives me."

"Didn't you get his e-mail?" she asked, shocked.

_Oh man, I forgot to cancel the block. Of course, I didn't get it. I'm too ashamed to mention the block right now._

"No," I said simply, "please tell me he doesn't hate me."

"Hate you?" she asked incredulously, "the whole point is that he loves you, dimwit."

"I…I…love him, too, Danielle. I think I always have." _He…he loves me!_

"He's really sorry about that Friday night," she assured me. "He just panicked at the last second."

She quickly keyed me in on Danny's foolishness. He blew it the next two days, but it wasn't because he didn't like me. Then she told me about his bad luck including the ghost, the rain, and the dead phone on Monday.

_So, yes, he was too dumb to read my obvious signals. He really is "clueless_."

Then I asked just to make sure. "Then he really doesn't have a girlfriend?" I asked anxiously.

"Not yet," the Halfa smirked, "but are you applying for the job?"

"Um, yes?" I gulped. _Here goes…everything. It was time to take a chance. I could only hope my heart wouldn't be broken…again._

"Since you didn't ask," the ghost girl remarked with sarcasm, "I'll tell you who the one girl is who he'd like to kiss: you."

I smiled with relief for the first time in days. _However,_ _I still wanted to be certain before I confessed my feelings. I've been hurt too many times. This time I have to certain. I need to hear it from Danny's sexy lips._

"You two are going to drive me crazy," she said in exasperation. "But… I love my brother, and you and I are friends now, right?

I nodded enthusiastically, and she hugged me._ I guess I'll have to get used to that. I can't remember ever having a real girl friend._

"Thanks," she said, "you're my first friend that's not related. Sorry, I forgot about Tuck."

"No problem," I grinned. "Should I call you Danielle then, or…?"

"Make it Danni, with an "i." Can I call you Sammie, please?"

I nodded slowly. I told her that her brother had called me that when we were kids. He still calls me that sometimes. I guess I don't mind the nickname.

Of course, Danni knew a lot of this stuff. She has a lot of her brother's memories. Danny and I had discussed that once.

"Just no _Samantha _or _Sammy-kins_," I advised her.

"Okay," she agreed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and fine, I'll help you two get together."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Thursday morning, she promised, I'd know one way or the other._

She stayed and we talked until her curfew. I confess: it is nice to talk to a girl sometimes-even if she is Danny's kid sister. It can't always be my Granny, and it'll never be my mom. Frankly, I'd rather talk to Danny's mom than mine, and Jazz …well, Jazz is weird.

One problem with Danni: It's creepy how much she looks like him.

We start school Thursday. I'm a little nervous, and it took me a long time to fall to sleep. Maybe I should have just had Danni stay overnight.

Wednesday morning, I got a panicky call from Danni. Jazz had promised to take her to the Salon. She'd never done the girly stuff before: hair, makeover, and nails. She was devastated when her older sister cancelled-some school related stuff. Only Jazz Fenton would have school meetings the day before school starts.

Reluctantly, I promised to go with her. The family chauffeur took us. The bad news was that I ended up taking Jazz's appointments. I ended up with the full works. My mom would've been proud. I was dreading it, but I admit it wasn't all that bad. Besides, this fits in with my plan to "wow" Danny.

We both looked nice-real nice. Danny had better appreciate this. Oh, and yes, I did my research-the salon used the makeup with no animal cruelty. I also insisted for both of us on the kind of hair spray that doesn't ruin the ozone.

I had to purchase cosmetics for my new friend. She's been borrowing Jazz's stuff. It's not right for her, so I bought the make-up they recommended at the Salon for her.

Yeah, I bought some for myself. This is going to be the weirdest first day of school ever. I'll look like a whole new girl, but I'll still be the same old Sam.

Then I took Danni clothes shopping. She needed a lot, frankly. Mrs. Fenton just never got around to taking her new daughter shopping. I can see why-the lady wears goggles and an orange jumpsuit all the time. I insisted on paying for the whole day including meals. What's the use of being rich if you can't spend it on your friends?

Besides, it was nice to have a girl to hang out with.We spent the evening going to the movies. She likes the same kind of movies I do. It's not easy to scare a half-ghost, especially one who lived with Vlad. We ate popcorn and junk food until we were sick. Once, just once, I found myself **giggling. **

Okay, I confess, it was more than once. I'm also getting used to the hugs, and even to being called "Sammie."

Sam's Flashback:

I remember the first time someone called me that. The story goes all the way back to first grade. There had been a new student that day. His name was Danny Fenton.

I was the weird kid, and he was the new kid. BTW, Tucker moved in the next year. Anyway, there was only one table left, since no one wanted to sit with me. To make a long story short, New Kid and Weird Girl ended up sitting together.

We were both a little shy, but still we hit it off. We ended up hanging around together at school, and played together most days. We were quickly best friends. The girls teased me about my "boyfriend," but I didn't care. It was just nice to have a friend, period. It didn't hurt that he was cute.

Danny never told me (in those days) that I was cute or pretty. What he did tell me was that I was the coolest girl in the whole world. He loved my independence, too.

He was a great friend. My only fear was he'd forget me when he made a guy friend (Tucker), but he never did.

The "Sammie thing" started a couple of months after we met. My mom stayed at home in those days. That day, though, she took my Granny to some doctor appointments. When I got home from school there was a message that my mom would be late.

I didn't know what to do, so I walked to the Fenton's house. I was skipping (remember I was just in first grade), and tripped. I hurt my knee pretty badly, and it was bleeding.

Some people have said that Danny and I have some kind of psychic connection. If we do, it started that day. I was sitting on the sidewalk, and sat there crying Danny's name. I wanted him to "rescue" me. I knew mom was gone, and my dad was away on a business trip.

He claims he could hear my voice while he was playing cars in his room. He ran out of the house, and came running toward my house. I was the happiest girl in the world when he showed up.

He picked me up (I always was small), and carried me to his house. I remember him going to the bathroom, and getting medicine and bandages. Anyway, he put me in the living room, and gently fixed me up.

It wasn't as good as a "mommy" job, but he did his best. He even kissed the "ouchie" (after my reminder) when he was done. I was still a little shook up, and I guess I cried. He put me on his lap, and stroked my hair. He kept saying _"it'll be okay, Sammie." _Mrs. Fenton found us both asleep with me in his lap, and our arms wrapped around each other. She has that picture still, even though she took it off the wall when Danny got teased by the guys.

She doesn't know that I paid Jazz to "borrow" it for me. I made a copy of it, and put it in my diary. It's still in my room, and has the words "same day as my first kiss" written on the back.

Mrs. Fenton must've called my mom, and she showed up pretty quick. When we were ready to go my mom thanked Danny for taking such good care of me. I'm not sure what made me do it, but I limped over and smooched my savior right on the lips. He looked terrified, but when he thought I wasn't looking, I saw the biggest smile ever on his adorable face.

His mom said to my mom: "one of these days those two will end up married."

End flashback. "Awwwwwwwww."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I showed it (the picture) to Danni after the movie, and told her the story. She thought it was cute. Naturally, I dragged out my whole "Sam and Danny" scrapbook, and let her look at it. Each picture, of course, had a story for me to tell. Danni had explained the "shared memories" between her and her brother/clone. She has a few memories of his, but it's mostly the feelings-especially his feelings towards me.

Meanwhile, Tucker dragged Danny away that day to a comic book convention. It was an all day adventure. Anyway, the boys were too busy to wonder where Danni and I were. I'm glad they didn't drag me along. I hate those things.

Tuck called me in the middle of the movie. My voice mail took it. I called back later, and told him I'd see him in the morning. I made him promise not to tell Danny that Danni and I were hanging out.

By the way, I remembered to take the block off. I found that my e-mail box was filled with notes and cards from Danny. I sent him a "Missing you" greeting card online. I signed it "I love you," but deleted those three words. I settled for "BFF." I hope it'll be "ILY" soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning: first day of school

I'm still Goth, and I still love my dark clothes. However, I'd expanded my wardrobe over the summer as I said before. Today, I was wearing a purple (it matches my eyes) spaghetti string top, and black shorts. The shorts were very short, and showed my legs off nicely. I was wearing sandals instead of my favorite boots, too.

I confess: I like my new look. Plus, I was wearing my hair down. Danni talked me into that move. Then there's a little makeover, the new (but not much different) hairstyle, and my nails done (purple, not black).

I'll still wear my boots, but not every day. I haven't thrown away my old outfits either. The 'new me' isn't all that different from the old one. I guess I'm a little more feminine-who'd have guessed that?

One other thing hadn't changed. My jewelry was one hundred percent Goth girl. I was adorned with skull rings, Gothic style earrings, and a dragon necklace (without magical powers). All these, including my bracelets had one thing in common. All of them had been presents from Mr. Danny Fenton over the years. He sure knows what I like.

One piece of jewelry was new, though. I now wear a Star of David necklace. Granny had bought it for me in a gift store at O'Hare. I think I'll wear it full-time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was nervous as Danielle explained her plan. It was simple. She would turn me invisible and confront Danny about his feelings for me. It was eavesdropping, but I'll apologize for it later. I just have to know whether he likes or loves me back, and I need to hear it from him.

First, however, we'd make our grand entrance to the school. My new friend insisted on that point.

"After all, Sammie, we're two hot girls and this is a new year of school. Besides, it's all new to me. I've never been in school before."

I'd already given Danni some social hints. She insisted I teach her how to accept/turn down dates, and lots of other things. I'm hardly an expert, and I told her that. Still, she reminded me: she was born in a test tube, and then lived with Vlad. I do have an advantage over her.

I didn't ride the bus that morning. Danielle and I walked together. We talked about her brother a lot. I'm not sure how she managed to ditch Danny and Tuck.

"Jeeze, Sammie-girl, calm down," my new friend scolded, "you're sweating bullets."

"I know," I confessed, "but I'm nervous. Will he like my new look? Will we be an "us" before the day ends?"

"Relax, and trust me," Danni soothed. "And you look great, by the way."

My new friend looked good, too. She was wearing short dark blue shorts, and a baby blue top identical to mine. Her top and her sneakers matched her gorgeous (just like Danny's) eyes. She was sticking with pierced (yeah, she had that done, too) earrings, and a simple chain necklace. Our girl primp day had done a lot for her looks, and her confidence. Mine, too, I guess.

With those words, we strutted into Casper High. She and I both got stares from the boys. I got five date offers and she got three within five minutes. I guess we both look good. All my potentials got polite refusals though. Sam Manson was a girl on a mission.

Danni turned down the first two boys down cold. The third one, however, she promised to think about it. No matter what she does, her brother will kill her. Danny Phantom will be spying on every date, unless, of course, he's busy with his own girl.

_Slow down Sam, you're getting ahead of yourself. _

Dash stared lewdly at my legs as I passed. Gross, I'd rather date the Box Ghost. If he or one of his jock friends ask me out I'll have Danni send them to the Ghost Zone-permanently.

"Hey, Sam…" hailed a big jock. _I can't remember his name. At least he's not in Dash's gang of idiots._

I stopped and talked to him for just a minute. He complimented me on my new appearance, and I thanked him. Then Danni and I were gone before he could say another word. I'm still not crazy about Jocks.

Next, we passed Paulina and her posse.

Speaking of Miss Prissy: "Wow, Sam, you look great," gushed one of Paulina's satellites.

"Shut up," the so-called beauty queen hissed. "She's still a loser."

I just smiled. What I felt like saying I'll keep to myself. I am, after all, a lady.

Danni and I had talked strategy over. She was worried about someone seeing her use her powers, so we hid in a classroom before turning me invisible. After that, she gently held my arm to keep track of me.

My new friend got lots more appreciative stares and a couple of date offers before we spotted the boys. She mimicked my polite refusal technique to perfection.

Finally, I saw Danny and Tucker by their (our) new lockers. My heart skipped a beat at seeing Danny again. It's hard to believe that it's only been a few weeks.

Whoa, he was wearing black shorts too (it was a hot day), and a tight tee shirt. It was a "Teen Titan Fan Club," which was autographed by the whole team. Their signatures looked authentic, too. I wonder how he got that.

I was impressed by something else too. He was definitely more muscular. Why hadn't I noticed? Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him without a shirt in months.

Usually he wears loose shirts, and I only see the hint of his muscles when he's Phantom. I noticed now, and it was hard not to drool. A couple of girls were staring hungrily at him. I whispered in Danni's ear, and she gave them a "death stare" until they left. Dan never noticed. Was this because he was looking for me?

Danny Fenton is just… plain… hot. How many girls have come on to him this morning? My face got red as I thought about that question. There's no doubt-I'm jealous. Then again, I've always been that way.

Maybe I'd forgotten that Garrett has nothing on Danny. Money is not a "turn-on" for me anyway. Besides, flying is way nicer than a fancy car.

Crap, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Even with Danni's reassurances, I can't be certain that Danny and I are going to be a couple. Face it, even if he likes me back, there's a huge apology to go.

Hey, Tuck had updated his wardrobe a bit, too. He was wearing jean shorts and a "Jinx" tee shirt. He still had the same old beret, but his glasses were new and nicer. I can't think of him as cute- he's just good ol' Tuck. He's still a geek, but we like him that way.

Our lockers were in a different part of the building this year. Danny, Tuck, and I were sophomores, of course, while Danni is a freshman. Her locker was in another section of the building. She was just here to help me.

"Hey, Tuck, and hey, big brother," the half-ghost girl called, giving each guy a high five. "Are you and Val an item yet, techno boy?"

"I'm still working on that, Wonder Twin," Tuck responded. "She can't resist the Foley charm much longer."

"Good luck, Tuck," Danny said. I'm not sure if he was being sincere or sarcastic. The Techno Geek didn't notice.

_Danny rolled his eyes in derision. So did I. Tuck's a great friend, but he can be so obnoxious when it comes to women. What's this Wonder Twin nickname? I don't get it_. [see end of story

_I wonder: If Tuck gets together with Val will she be joining our group? That'd be a little awkward, but we'll work it out._ _If it happens, I'll just have to cope. Danni had told me how Val and Danny had at least made a truce. Truces are fine, as long as she keeps her hands off my man._

_Possessive much, Sam? So what if I am? I'm in love with a great (and hot) guy._

Oh great, speaking of being possessive. I just got a text message from an unwelcome person: Samantha/sry 4 fight/ly/pcm/ GM3. _Great, it's good old Garrett._

I had it set on silence, so no one heard the beep. How do I respond? Frowning, I sent back a message: G/namesam/nt/bioyn/SM. _I like it-rejection short and to the point._

I _suddenly realized the others were talking while I was reflecting, and texting. I hope I didn't miss anything important._

"Whatever you say," Danni was saying, "Val still insists that Nasty Burger date was just a friend's date, eh? Or maybe a pity date."

Danny snickered about the 'pity date' comment. If Tucker heard it, he didn't respond. I barely remembered to hold back my own laughter.

"Maybe," the techno genius replied, "but she's weakening, I can tell. Four-one-one: I asked her to the movies last night, and she promised to answer me today."

"Whatever," both Fentons said simultaneously.

_Hey, Danny and I are the ones who are supposed to do that!_

"So, Dan," the ghost girl purred, "have you seen Sam yet? She looks great, by the way." _She knows he hasn't seen me. She's messing with his head. _I smacked her arm lightly to remind her that I'm here…and waiting.

"So do you, Danni," Tuck said, nicely. He cowered under Danny's glare.

Danni glared back at her brother with her hands on her hips. "So, am I hideous, or something?" she challenged.

Danny was chagrined. "Sorry sis," he mumbled, "you do look nice, and you're very pretty."

He added in a lower voice "…for a sister." _She missed that comment, fortunately for him. Maybe I'll tell her later._

"Thank you," she smirked, "you both look great, as well."

"No, I haven't seen Sam," Danny replied, awkwardly, "but I can't wait to see her. I even dreamed about her last night."

"One of **those kinds of dreams**?" Tucker sneered.

"Shut up, Foley," the boy Halfa replied, blushing profusely. "You're sick."

"I'm noting that you didn't deny it," the tech-geek mocked in a sing-song voice.

Danny said nothing. He just turned redder, if possible. Danielle wisely turned away.

Tucker continued to laugh at our friend's discomfort. I'm sure my cheeks are red, too. I felt like kicking Tucker, but it wouldn't be as effective without my boots. Besides, he can't know I was eavesdropping.

"At least she's talking to me now," grinned Danny. "There are just so many questions…"

Danni touched his hand affectionately. "Just trust your little sister," the girl Halfa reassured, "but, you're right, there are issues for you two to work on."

"It sounds like you've been talking to her," Dan accused. "I need to know, sis, this stuff is killing me."

"Trust me," said the ghost girl elusively, "and just hang in there a little longer."

Danny looked both impatient and puzzled. I wanted to hug and comfort him, but there was still the "big question" for Danni to ask.

"Ok, it seems Sam and I have lots to work out," the ghost boy reflected. "Maybe we can do that tonight. I can't stand being separate from her any more. I miss her something awful."

_"Aw, poor guy," _I thought_, "I miss you, too. C'mon Danni, ask the big question."_

"Danni," he said in that same sad way, "would you do the ghost patrol alone tonight?"

"Sure, Danny," grinned the ghost girl. "I can always call Mom for help."

"Tuck, do you mind if I hang with Sam alone tonight?" Danny asked. "You and I have spent the last few days together after all."

Tuck didn't answer. He had seen Valerie walk by.

"Excuse me Wonder Twins," he teased, "but I need to give a sweet lady the pleasure of my company."

Just like that, the love-smitten geek was gone. Minutes later, we heard a familiar shout, "She said 'YES'!"

"Tuck's got his date-finally," Danni laughed. "Can I ask you a question, bro'?"

"Sure, kiddo," Danny replied, ruffling his sister's hair. He almost touched me, as well. If I hadn't moved back a little, he'd have discovered me.

"Would you like to have Sam for a girlfriend?" Danielle blurted out.

_Well, this was it. Danielle had insisted that Danny likes me. Now I'll know one way or another. _Danny looked uncomfortable for just a minute. Then he smiled and answered.

"You know the answer to that. If we can get straightened out, I plan to ask her to go out with me," Danny stated with conviction. "I should've done it ages ago."

"I'd love for her to be my girl friend," he said shyly.

I did a little dance of joy, knowing that my soon-to-be boyfriend couldn't see it. _All I could think of was covering his handsome face with kisses._

Danielle grinned, let go of my arm, and walked away.

"Good luck, Sammie," she whispered to me, squeezing my hand. "He's all yours."

I was visible now. Danny looked shocked at first, then grinned and held me closely in his arms.

"You… heard all that… then," Danny stammered, "I hope you…"

"Before you say anything else," I said tentatively, "I think I owe you a huge apology."

"Yeah, about that," he asked, "I'm not sure what I did wrong, but whatever it is, I'm so, so sorry"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" I asked, putting my head on his chest.

One minute we were in the High School hallway, and the next we were outside. He flew us to the roof where it was private. Even Lancer wouldn't find us here.

"I was the girl with the umbrella," I started. "I also spied on you when you took Danielle upstairs and put her on your bed."

"What does that…"he began. I held up my hand to stop him from continuing.

"Danni and I have been talking. That night I saw you kissing a girl, and misunderstood. I didn't know it was her, and…well, crap."

"You thought I was kissing her?" he blurted. "She stopped breathing, and I…"

"I know that now," I admitted. "It was just that I liked you so much, and there was that wonderful Friday night." I paused, not sure where to go from here.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly, "about that Friday night. I was just so crazy about you, and I've wanted to tell you for awhile. I guess I blew everything."

"I understand about Friday night. I was going to confess," I recalled, "that I liked you. Then you did the kiss and run. I was going to do it that Monday on our walk, but…"

"I was going to do the same," he replied, "and then a stupid ghost attacked."

"I got worried, and came to rescue you," I confessed. "I was afraid you were hurt."

"Nah," Danny admitted, "he went into the Thermos like a good little ghost. Then my lame cell phone died. I missed you at my house, then at the park, and then…"

"Danielle told me how you found her," I interrupted. "She came over Tuesday night while you were on ghost patrol."

Danny told me all about his late trip to my house. Then there was Box Ghost, the cops, and one scared boy Halfa. This was new to me, of course.

"What a mess," I laughed, "and all because you got shy at the last second."

"Pretty much," he confessed with a blush. He grinned suddenly as the obvious occurred to him.

"Hold it, Sam," he accused. "That's why you wouldn't talk to me, and why you went clear to Europe. YOU WERE JEALOUS!"

"Um, yeah, pretty much," I babbled. I confessed my stupid little revenge theory to him.

"You were pretty stupid," he pointed out. "I'd never hurt you intentionally." I nodded, guiltily.

"You should've talked to me," he snapped. I nodded again. He was angry, and I was about to cry. _Was I going to be rejected after all this?_

"Of course, I forgive you," he assured me. "Jealousy made me act pretty stupid, at least once, too."

"So, are we cool then?" I asked. This time he was the one to nod.

_I glanced at my watch. Wow, first period was almost over. Oh, well._

"One more thing," he said looking serious. I was a little worried again.

"Let's go back to where this talk started. Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked cheekily.

"I thought you'd never ask," I answered. "Of course, I will."

I gently kissed his cheek. All the worries fell from my heart-and from his face- his too.

"Danni was right," Dan laughed.

"About what?" I asked holding his hand lovingly. _I've wanted to hold hands with him forever._

"You look fantastic-even prettier than usual," he replied. "What's with the new look?"

"I'll tell you later," I said, giggling. _Oh, man, now I'm giggling! All I wanted to do right now was kiss him into submission._

"I've always thought you were pretty," he grinned. "I wish I'd asked you out ages ago."

"I wish you had, too," I laughed, "Mr. Clueless."

Danny's smile lit my whole world. His blue eyes reflected the love I'd always wanted to see there.

I'm not sure who kissed who first, but it didn't matter. I'll never forget it-our first **real** kiss. It progressed fast from gentle to passionate. By the time we were finished making out, we were too late to go to second period. We just decided to continue kissing. It was just common sense- and a whole lot of fun.

Well, it was kissing and talking-but mostly kissing.

I grinned and pulled the infamous "Wes" ring out of my purse. I had discovered it had my name on it recently. I'm **supposed** to be the "A" student. Danni had asked to see it yesterday. To my surprise it now read: _Sam & Danny_.

Danny saw the addition and smiled. He kissed me and then gently placed it on my finger. His parents had known, and so had everyone else. At last, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were lovebirds. This was no love spell by Ember-this was for real.

"I sure blew it that Friday night, "he confessed. " If I'd known what a great kisser you are, I'd never have hesitated."

I blushed. "Yeah, you blew it, clueless," I teased, "but, you're a great kisser, too. No excuses, Mr. Fenton, you should've remembered our first FOMO. Did you really think that was a fake kiss? I practically attacked you!"

"I'm terminally clueless," he laughed, pointing to himself. "I did have some great dreams that night, though."

"Was it one of those kinds of dreams?" I teased, remembering Tuck's earlier words. "You're sick, Fenton."

"Of course, I am," he confessed. "I'm a guy."

This was too much talking. I tackled him to the ground, in imitation of our famous first FOMO. Our lips (and tongues this time) were definitely too busy for discussion.

"I love you, Sam," he declared breathlessly when we took another break from kissing. I had forgotten all about breathing for awhile.

I grinned from ear to ear. "I love you, too, Danny. Sometimes, I think I've felt that way forever."

"Since our first grade kiss?" he asked. _I thought he'd forgotten about that story._

"Maybe," I demurred, "just maybe. A girl has to have some secrets."

We walked with red faces to third period hand in hand. People probably reacted, but I didn't notice. I only had eyes for my Danny.

_We both got detention for skipping two classes, but boy, was it worth it!_

BTW- I went to the girl's bathroom at lunch and sent a text message: G/have BF/don't contact again/Sam.

I sent a second one to Danni. It was just a huge thank you. I promised we'd walk home with her after school. Of course, we have different lunch hours.

Then I rushed to my lunch date: Danny, me, Tuck, and, I guess, Val. It's going to be an interesting year.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A few days later: **

You know, I'm lucky to have such a great best friend-who's now also my great boyfriend. We haven't changed that much, but I am enjoying the newly added benefits. When we're older, we can even try some more intense kinds of benefits. For now, though, make out sessions are just fine. Dan's cool with that, too.

Maybe someday I'll even tell him about Garrett-but not now. Danni told me that Dan was getting girls' phone numbers recently. It evens out, I guess. However, I plan to find those pieces of paper, and rip them into a hundred pieces. I'm sure Danni can find them for me.

**The End**

**Two explanations- **Sam may seem out of character with the makeover scene. In her self realization scene, she realizes that a girl can be Goth, and still pretty. Besides, it's not a crime for a girl to be feminine. Most important- it's her choice.

Second, you may ask why no one solved the mystery of Sam's anger with Danny. Sam saw a scene through a window in the pouring rain. No wonder she misinterpreted what she saw. Danny (and his family) knew it was mouth-to-mouth: Danny told them. They never considered that someone would interpret it as a passionate kiss.

[_**Oh, by the way, Wonder Twins is a reference to an old animated cartoon called "Superfriends." It was a lame (my opinion) show with Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman (and Robin) and Aqua Man. For "comic relief," (their opinion) it had shape changers called the Wonder Twins and their goofy pet monkey. Now it's on Boomerang, I think. If you haven't seen it, you haven't missed anything. It just seemed a stupid, but appropriate, thing for Tuck to call Danny and Danni since they look like twins and have super powers.**_

_That's all, folks. Review if you wish, but I wrote this because I wanted to do it. If you don't like it, just say so. However, please try to keep the criticisms clean, and nice. Best wishes! Lar_


End file.
